Shakkri
by Manipulative Neko
Summary: AU. SasukeOC. A group of ninja are betrayed by their sensei, which capitulates the leader, Sana, into a world of Uchiha power and lust. Will she be able to survive? Will she lose her own identity or gain what was once lost- her heart.
1. Mikita

Another Naurto Story.

AU.

Enjoy :D

* * *

"Control it! Don't let it consume you!" my sensei, Mikita, shouted a few yards away from me. 

"Easier said then done," I snapped as my charka, a vibrant green, whipped violently around me. I curled myself in, balancing myself on the small wooden pole. I focused on the center of my body, my abdomen, directing the heat of my charka to the jewel in my naval. The charka resisted as the beast inside of me raged to control my body, but I wouldn't let it. I _could_ control Shakkri and I _would. _

But she was being unreasonable today.

Since my training three months ago, my sensei had forced Shakkri out of me and told me to force her back in, showing the beast that I was the dominant one. I nearly killed myself the first time, but I rested for only a few hours. My injuries were still fresh since the old ones never healed and new ones continued. It was a never-ending cycle. A painful one too.

Shakkri momentarily stopped struggling and I took the time to force her charka into me, nearly falling of the narrow wooden pole at the force of my might and her rage. Fatigue and blood loss probably attributed to my lack of balance. However, I managed to stay up, slowly lowering myself in a sitting state. I looked off into the horizon as the sunset, turning the once lush green world in gold. I raised my head as breeze blew over me, sensing everyone in the vicinity and beyond. I felt one team to the east and a tad south while the other team was a bit west of them. A simple game of cat and mouse, really, but the Konoha ninjas were spoiled in their training. Nothing was ever serious to them, so when the time came to be serious, perhaps only a rare few actually _knew_ what to do.

"You feel them too, Sana?" the question came to the right of me.

I nodded. "I always do."

"I wonder why that is." It was a general statement from my left, but it was a question the three of us had asked ourselves numerous times. We sat there, staring off into the golden orb of light as it disappeared and Darkness took over.

I didn't mind the Dark.

She was made up of twinkling stars, silver against a backdrop of blues and blacks, possible even violets. She cooled our bodies and rested the Earth. There was nothing to fear from her. She was eternal, like her sister, Light. I preferred Dark to Light, but I was envious of both sisters. I too wanted to be eternal, but I was grounded to this fate as a life used at whoever's whim.

"Sana."

"I know, Heni," I said, addressing my teammate to my right.

"They are getting closer," Cara said in her monotonous voice.

"Point out the obvious," Henri spat.

"I state facts, unlike _you_."

"Both of you, shut up," I said calmly, standing up.

They listened. They always listened.

I jumped down, landing silently in front of Mikita. Heni and Cara followed, both make a slight, almost inaudible noise. Almost. Whichever group was coming was coming fast and in large numbers. Enough that we could handle, but backup, if summoned, would be a problem. I gasped at the familiar sense of charka closing in.

"You recognize it, Sana, don't you?" Mikita stated. She knew I did. She always knew what I was going through, yet she asked me out of formalities. It bothered a great deal.

"It is familiar," I answered, "but I do not understand. Who is it?"

"Whoever it is," Heni commented dryly, "they are in a great hurry."

"A Sanin is with them too."

I nodded, feeling the energy of a Sanin, but, again, which one? Jiraiya? Tsunade? Or…I shivered at the thought of the last Sanin. I despised him with a passion. My blood burned in revenge for what he had done to my family and to myself. I wanted his blood. I wanted his heart.

I would achieve in killing him, no matter what form he took.

"Sana, you know what to do," Mikita ordered, disappearing. She placed herself fifty yards away in a tree branch. The tree overlooked the valley we were in, giving the woman a bird's eye view of things. I quietly took a kunai from my pack, hidden underneath my loose clothes.

"Cara," I whispered and heard her silent chant and hand signs. "Heni."

"Hm." He too chanted and made the hand signals for his jutsu. All the while, the large group from Konoha surrounded us, sensing or seeing our presence. I was glad that we were in the middle of the valley, giving ourselves some advantage over them.

"When Mikita gives the signal," Cara started before Heni interrupted her by saying he knew. Cara and Heni had never gotten along, yet the managed to kill our opponents with ease. I never questioned how. As long as the job was accomplished, I was satisfied.

However…

A short burst f charka split the air. Mikita's signal. At that moment, both Heni and Cara finished their jutsus, but I felt something wrong. There were _too_ many charka signals being felt. Especially from behind. I had a feeling that we had been….

"Stop!" I hissed, pulling them back. They both hit the wooden pole with a thud and an "oof" noise. My heart was racing as my body searched the area. We had been cleverly surrounded without mien or even Mikita's knowledge. Both teams were working together to get us. But…why?

"Sana­-"

"Two Hyuugas," Cara said softly, "one of the side branch, the other the main."

"Neji and Hinata," Heni answered, though he did not need too.

"Two specialist in taijutsu, one without any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Four females, one of the Sand, the others Leaf. Kazekage is here as well."

"Well, we fell right into a checkmate," Heni commented.

"We still have behind us," Cara said.

"No," I responded immediately, stepping forward. "Hebi is there."

"Hebi? But I thought…"

"Apparently, we all thought wrong," Heni spat, infuriated with himself.

"Apparently," I agreed emotionlessly.

"So we're just going to-"

"Calm yourself, Heni," Cara scolded softly, lowering her voice in a warning to lower his.

Heni grumbled, but none-the-less quieted himself down. I stayed rooted in my spot, my mind thinking of the slim ways to get ourselves out of this mess.

"How could they trick us so easily?" Heni asked a few silent moments later.

"We were careless," Cara added, trying to be soothing.

"No, we were blind."

"Blind?"

"Yes, Heni, blind."

"How so?"

"Think," was all I said.

It only took him a moment. "Mikita." He said her name in a whisper.

I nodded. "Mikita."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I didn't want to end it there, but I feel like crap so I have to go. Blah. 

Chapter Two soon (I hope) No, it will be :D

M. Neko

P.S.- Please Review!! Thanks!!


	2. Instinct

Chapter Two. Semi-long. Longer than the 1st and I hope you all like!

Please review! Feedback is very much wanted!!

* * *

"But how?" Heni asked, completely bewildered. He had always shown his emotions, which would ultimately become his downfall.

"Easily. Heritage claims her."

Heni was silent as he thought about my words. I knew Cara understood. Her intelligence level was almost equal to my own, but Heni would need a few minutes to understand. Too many to spare for him.

Cara spoke before Heni came to terms with his thought process. "She's from the Leaf village, remember? She easily turned us over to them."

"But why?!" Heni asked, outraged.

"Calm yourself," I said.

"Fuck you, Sana. Not all of us tore out our hearts. Why the fuck would Mikita turn on us? We did nothing wrong? We're just genin. Simple, harmless genin."

I raised an eyebrow. "You consider yourself a 'simple, harmless genin'?" Now I was becoming agitated by his stupidity. He would think of any excuse to save his precious Mikita from doing something horrible. Cara would too, but she saw this reasoning as pointless. She knew the truth and she accepted it. Heni would take some time. Time that we didn't have.

"Heni, listen well for I will only say this one. Mikita betrayed us because of what _I_ am and what Cara is. Perhaps even what you are."

"But she wouldn't," he argued, his voice softer, "she _trained_ us, Sana. She knows everything about us."

I was silent as that realization sunk in. Mikita knew everything and anything about us, which meant that so did the Leaf. I cursed under my breath as my mind began to calculate everything over again. This was bad.

I began to pace, making sure that the ninja saw me. "If Mikita knows everything about us, then we must assume that so do these ninja. That means our normal plan must be switched."

"But how?"

I stopped a second. How indeed.

"Easily," Heni said, his mind becoming focused. "Normally, I would have gone against Hebi and left you two to fight the others. But they'd know that so…" Both of them looked at me. I swallowed, my body clenching in sudden fear. My muscles became tight, too tight to move and my lungs shriveled up, causing me to breath faster.

"I'll do it," Cara said, seeing my state of mind.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed, forcing my muscles to loosen up. "They'll kill you. At least with Heni you'll have a chance. I know what I have to do. I will do it."

Heni looked at me skeptically. "Right, Sana."

I rolled my shoulders. "Hebi is nothing."

"Hebi consists of two people who have the Curse Mark and one loyal ass bitch. It also consists of Suigetsu," Heni said coldly, " the man, or boy if you will, you loved you dearly before Orochimaru took him."

"Heni," I warned.

He shrugged casually. "I'm just saying that you might not be able to take them on single handedly."

"As soon as you two are done with the Leaf, come and aide me. I might not be able to beat them, but I can hold them off."

"True," Heni agreed, standing up.

"I suppose," Cara said seconds later. "But what if we need help?"

I sighed slowly, letting all of the breath slide from my lips. "Then I'll use her."

Cara gasped, covering her mouth with her small hands. Heni looked wide-eyed at me.

"But-but…no!" Cara snapped.

"Cara."

"No! I won't! You can't use Shakkri! She'll _kill_ you!"

"That's why I have to use her," I stated simply.

"No!"

"Cara," I growled, loosing my temper.

She winced, stepping in Heni's arms for protection.

"I must use her because that is the only thing that Mikita did not tell them."

"She's got a point, Cara," Heni whispered. Cara hiccupped, hiding her tears. It amazed me how this girl became a ninja. Truly and utterly amazed me.

I turned, facing the four-man team hidden in the trees yards away. Fear gripped at me. Terror consumed me. But there was no turning back. Mikita had set us up, perhaps even forcing me to do this. Nevertheless, I had no choice in the matter. Fate made it that way.

Fate was a bitch.

I pulled the strap tight and buckled it, securing the sheath in place. Heni adored swords and had at least five of them. This time he brought Trombal, an over-sized, gargantuan thing that resembled the sword used by Zabuza Momochi. However, since Heni preferred to fight bare-chested, his sheath had to be securely in place, leaving that job to me since Cara blushed constantly around his bare chest and back, causing her to fumble. And they supposedly hate each other.

"A little tight," Heni complained, "but it'll stay."

Cara appeared out of air next to us, her cheeks already red. I rolled my eyes, removing my own shirt. I was bare, but the small black bikini top was fit for fighting. Tight clothes were my favorite to wear and the fewer clothes were always preferred. I removed my pants, donning a pair of tight, black short shorts. I arched my back, stretching the muscles in my abdomen.

My naval ring glittered in the moonlight.

Heni wrapped an arm around my waist, whispering in my ear. I noticed the look of annoyance on Cara's face, but she turned away. "Don't let either of them touch you. Especially here," he said, rubbing my stomach gently and playing with my ring. My body relaxed instantly and I felt a purr growing my throat. I elbowed him hard in the chest, causing him to fall back.

"No matter how many times I warn you, you continue to go there," I hissed.

He smiled sheepishly. "It's your weakness and I bet your Suigetsu knows it."

"He is _not_ mine," I defended fiercely.

"The Uchiha is, right?" he drawled.

If Cara had grabbed my fist, Heni's face would have been destroyed. I yanked my hand away, growling as I did so. It infuriated me how easily I lost my temper when Hebi was either around or in a conversation. But then again, it was my weakness. I despised that.

"Don't get mad at me for your own weakness," Heni spat, mirroring my thoughts. "I know and Cara knows. Mikita may or may not. But your, I mean, _Suigetsu_ does, right? Didn't you tell him when you guys were still together?"

"Heni," Cara said, her voice soft.

I stared straight ahead, hearing ever word clearly, as if it were crystal.

"No, she needs to hear this. You're in love with the Uchiha, always have been, which is why Suigetsu left. He knew it was pointless to be around you when he wanted more than friendship. Low and behold, he met up with your _beloved_," he spat, grinning maliciously.

I clenched my fist.

"Heni, stop," Cara said, crying.

But Heni didn't stop. He never stopped until his point was made. "That's why you hate Orochimaru," he purred. "He had both of them and you had none. Well, you had one, once, but that didn't turn out so well now, did it?"

Green charka violently escaped me and I knew I had, subconsciously, allowed Shakkri to control my body. The plan I had devised was ruined and now, we were going to fight instinctively.

No plan.

No thoughts.

Just instinct.

Wonderful.

* * *

That's the end. Heni, Cara, and Sana do not get along very well, no? Heh-heh-heh. They will and the fight is in next chapter! 

Reviews much welcomed!


	3. Pain equals Power?

Fighting and major injury here. Blood, possibly gruesome to some. This is just a warning.

Do not own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't :(

Enjoy!

* * *

I snarled and hissed at the dozen or so ninja that jumped from the trees. The Leaf village took no chances. Perhaps this fight was hopeless. Hebi still hid. I batted my paw at three ninjas, all girls. The screamed in pain as my large claw nearly split their bodies in half. I snapped at Jiraiya, my teeth just missing him. I growled as he summoned his amphibian.

"It's been too long," I purred, feeling my four cat tails whipped through the air. Shakkri was only playing. The real fighting hadn't even started.

"Shakkri, eh," the old frog croaked, removing his pipe. "You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you," Shakkri grinned. "But tell me, frog, how is the Kyuubi? I hear he's still a cub. His holder in unable to control him, unlike mine, no? She honed my power and I grew exponentially."

"Three months was all it took, eh? I doubt that, Shakkri. But then again, you never had much power to hone."

The hiss that escaped my lips was ferocious. "Insolent creature," Shakkri howled, "I'll kill you!"

I pounced, my claws gripping at the frog's leg as he jumped. "I'm not like the snake," she spat. "I can grab onto you easily and stay on!" She bit into the frog, ripping out of chunk of skin. I reached my tail over me and knocked Jiraiya off, pinning him underneath my paw as he fell o the ground, his old toad gone.

"Well, well, well, Sanin," she hissed as Heni blocked an attack from two men in green spandex. "Looks like your time is done!"

I felt the power pulse within me and I immediately forced Shakkri to stop and willed her back into my body, the green jewel in my ring glittering. "Stop!" I yelled to Heni and Cara. They did, but avoided their attackers. Jumping to my side, they knelt down as I did, my body shaking violently.

"Sana? Sana what's wrong?"

My eyes burned, ruining my vision. Tears streamed down my face, thick and heavy. It hurt, why, oh why did it hurt?! I heard screaming, terribly frightened screaming. Screams of anger and rage, of fear and terror. One of them was mine. My voice cracked and bled from the pain in my eyes and it occurred to me that I wasn't crying tears. I was crying blood.

"Sana!" Cara screamed. "Sana! Do something!" She was addressing Heni, who, as far as I knew, was standing next to me.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

I screamed again, my voice loud and roaring through my head. I coughed, blood spewing from my lips. This pain was excruciating. Where was it coming from? Why was it here, in me? I had done nothing wrong. What the _Hell_ was happening?

_'You have the power within you, Sana,'_ he had said, as the memory came back to me. _'It will come to you, but on its terms, not yours. You'd best be prepared for it. It _will_ hurt.'_

Was this it? Was this the power? _His_ power? The power I was never supposed to have yet somehow harbored. If this is what it took to acquire it, then I did not want it. The pain was unbearable. I would go blind if my eyes bled anymore. I wouldn't be able to speak if I didn't stop screaming, yet the pain made me. There was nothing else to do but scream. I could not reject it, no matter how great the desire was. I could not numb myself to it. I could do nothing but scream.

_'Is it worth it?'_ I had asked. I was young, naïve, and curious about everything. The answer was biased as I now thought about it, yet he had answered me truthfully.

_'The pain to acquire great power,'_ he had said, forcing me to look in his eyes, _'is always worth it in the end.'_

Had he been speaking from true experience? At the moment, nothing was worth this pain. What pain had he gone through? None. This was his power, not mine. All he did was…

My thought was interrupted as a new wave of pain stabbed at my eyes. I screamed, louder, tearing my throat apart. My arms were barely holding me up, but I would not go down. I would not show weakness even in this pitiful state.

_'But why is there pain?'_ I asked him, twirling a strand of his black hair.

He ruby eyes had studied me then, penetrating my soul. _'There is always pain.'_

_'Nuh-uh,'_ I argued. _'There's no pain in this.'_ At that moment, I had planted a feather light, chaste kiss on his lips, simply proving a point.

He had grinned, giving me another kiss, this time not so chaste. _'You're right. There is no pain in this. But even the most innocent of things can become painful.'_ I had never understood him, but I didn't need too. He was older, by five years, therefore wiser. But occasionally, he would admit that I was right. But he always left me confused and pondering his words, even to this day.

Another stabbing pain entered my eyes, worse than the other two times. I screamed, louder and hoarse, shaking violently before collapsing to the ground, trembling. It felt as if a sharp kunai was carving symbols into my eyes, symbols that resembled three sixes with the circle colored it. The three numbers were planted around my pupils in the pattern of a triangle. My eyes were bleeding buckets, tracks of the red liquid never resting from the thick flow. I convulsed, my body violently trembling in shock from the pain.

"She's losing life," a woman said, coming next to me. I felt her hand inches from my shoulder before icy cold water surrounded me, knocking the sparse breath from my lungs. The water swirled around me, making me feel weightless. I could no longer feel the tears of blood from my eyes, but I knew they were still flowing. My vision was slowly returning to me, barely at first, but blurry images were seen.

"Give her back!" Cara yelled at the figure in front of me.

I was slowly drifted towards someone, landing comfortably in his arms, soaked, but otherwise unharmed. The water had felt cool against my eyes, momentarily stopping the pain. The man was strong and lean, his muscled body against my limp one. He felt familiar, his shape, his scent, his feel, but my mind was numb from the pain. Sleep was calling me and I could no longer refuse.

"Sleep," the voice said, "you're safe now, San-San."

* * *

End! San-San? Left a bit of a cliffhanger, but fourth chapter is soon! ;) 

Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please review!!

M.Neko


	4. Memories

Chapter Four!! These are memories that Sana dreams of as she sleeps. Explains a few things too ;)

Slight Lemon (Lime is it called?) Warning bout that.

Me no own Naruto or charatcers in it, except those that are made up like Sana, Heni, Mikita, and Cara.

* * *

_I ran through the trees, giggling and laughing as I chased him. Tag was our favorite game. We were young, mere children, but we loved each other in our own way. He was six and my protector while I was five and an orphan. No one wanted me because I had a curse of some sort. A demon lived inside of me. While others viewed me as dangerous, Sui viewed me as awesome. He instantly dibbed himself as my protector and I grew to love him for it. _

_I stopped, looking around the forest. Sui had disappeared once again, leaving me alone. "We're not playing hide and seek," I yelled, frightened._

_He laughed, materializing beside me from the ground up. His water jutsu allowed him to do that. "Silly San-San, I know we're not."_

"_My name is Sana," I corrected him, angry that he had left me alone purposely._

"_And mine is Suigetsu."_

_I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. It's Sui. I dibbed it so."_

_"Oh yeah? Well I dib your name as San-San," he challenged, but I wasn't stupid._

_"Can't do that," I told him smugly. "You already dibbed yourself as my protector, so you can't dib anything else."_

_He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me against him. "I'm bigger, so I get to." With that he kissed me, pressing his lips against mine._

_I pushed him away. "Ew, now I have your germs."_

_He grinned. "Oh well."_

_-----------_

_"So how was class?" he asked me, taking my books._

_I shrugged. "It was okay. We learned about he Uchihas and the Hyuugas."_

_"Boring stuff, but they are important to know about," Suigetsu told me. "Um…are you busy tonight?"_

_I shook my head as a group of boys passed us by. They smiled and whistled at me, but I just brushed them off. "Nope. No homework, except work on my temper."_

_He grinned, his sharp teeth making me shiver._

_"How _did_ you get those?" I asked for the millionth time, rubbing my thumb against his tooth._

_He bit down, cutting through my skin. Red blood dripped out of the cut and he licked it. "I was born with them, San-San."_

_"Sana, with an 'A'," I scolded, looping my arm through his. "How many times do I have to correct you, Suigetsu?"_

_"Until I learn," he cooed, pushing me against the willow tree. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Suigetsu, we're in public."_

_He dropped our books, pinning me against the tree. "The branches and leaves block us, you know that. Besides," he said, giving me a cocky smile, "you know you want to."_

_I giggled. "No. People can see."_

"_Doesn't mean they will," Suigetsu pointed out, tugging on the bottom of my shirt. With ease, he rips it over my head, leaving me in my bra and skirt. He leans down and purrs in my ear, "You know you want to, Sana. You love being naughty. It excites you. You can't deny it."_

_I grinned. "I suppose so."_

_His head finds my neck, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. I lean back and run my fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss down my collarbone, past my breasts, and onto my stomach. My knees go weak and he knows it. He placed his hands on each side of my stomach, holding me up. He sucked on my naval and I gripped his hair. He smiled as I shivered from delight._

_"How about I tie you up?" he suggested, looking up at me._

_I cocked my head. "What?"  
"You know," he rubbed his hands up and down my sides, water sliding over my skin and around my wrists, "so I don't have to hold you up."_

_I nodded. "All right." The water around my wrist connected to two low hanging branches, my arms stretched above my head comfortably. "But how far are we going to go?" Not like I cared. I had no morals or values concerning sex. _

_"As far as we can," he said simply. He took a kunai out and reached up at my bra strap. Within seconds the clothing garment was off, cast aside. Suigetsu's eyes stared longingly at my bare chest and my (non-existent) breasts. He reached out and began to massage them, causing me to moan periodically. I arched myself, trying to get close to his body, but he pushed me down, back against the tree. "Not yet, San-San," he teased, one hand pinching my nipple. I yelped in pleasure. "You're still not ready for me."_

_"But," I said breathlessly as he played with my breast._

_"But?" he asked with raised eyebrows._

_"You're teasing me," I whined, closing my eyes._

_"Am I?"_

_I nodded meekly. "Stop teasing me-" I yelped as a long finger pushed inside of me. _

_"You're a virgin." He sounded surprised, but I nodded anyways. I had no mind to argue or remark. He slowly pushed his finger in and then out, not going deep enough to fully take my virginity away. The bastard. He repeated this procedure a few dozen times. I moaned each time, wanting to feel him even more. He pulled out again and I whined, glaring at him from half closed eyes. _

_He grinned, his tooth poking out of his mouth. "More?"_

"_More," I growled._

_He stepped forward, his hand rubbing against my entrance. His other hand gripped at my breast, pinching and squeezing it. I moaned and writhed in pleasure, wanting more friction. I arched into him, rubbing my stomach against him._

_He grinned again, tugging at the hem of my skirt. "I'm debating whether to take this off or not."_

"_Why?" I sneered._

"_Because you're only twelve," he answered, his tone serious._

_Gripping the water chains, I pulled myself up to his level and wrapped my legs around his waist. The water chains disappeared as his hand encircled me, keeping me up. I cupped his face and kissed him repeatedly. "Suigetsu, I have no family. No one cares if I lose my virginity or not."_

"_I do," he mumbled as he kissed me._

"_Why?"_

"_You're twelve."_

"_You're thirteen," I countered._

"_I'm a guy. We lose it first."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sexist jerk."_

_He rubbed the side of my ribs, letting the water caress me. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I'd rather have sex with you than someone else," I pointed out._

"_So would I," he murmured._

"_Than what's the problem?"_

"_I love you. More than anything in the world. More than my life. If we are going to do this, then we are going to do this the right way. Maybe when your older or when we are both ready."_

_I sighed. "Fine. Whatever."_

_He kissed me, slowly pushing his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back just as intimately, circling his neck in my arms. We both grinned and I nuzzled his neck. _

"_You understand, right?" he asked me, nibbling on my ear._

M.Neko


	5. Shakkri

Very short chapter. I apologize, but it felt right to end it where it is. I think i am done for the day, so less updates for a while perhaps. Hope you enjoy!

and i own only Sana, Heni, Cara, and Mikita. all the rest to the creator of Naruto

* * *

I moaned as I woke, not at all in a good mood from the dreams I had. Suigetsu…I was confused. Only he knew my nickname and had used it, but he was dead, captured by Orochimaru. I shivered at the name, remembering all to vividly what had happened. I sat up slowly, still weak from the blood loss. An Iv was in my, the long line dripping fluid in one arm while another dripped in blood. I lay down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Suigetsu…" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I chocked, my throat to dry and torn to speak.

"I wouldn't try speaking," came the curt, cynical voice. I looked from the side of my eye at a girl a year older than me with red hair, pale skin, and black-framed glasses. One side of her hair was short while the other was long. She wore short black shorts and a jacket that was unbuttoned from the stomach and down. I didn't like her. She was too…proud. "You're lucky, though." Her voice had softened a fraction as she leaned over me, examining me. "Your body has accepted the Sharingan."

I frowned. So I did acquire it, just like he had said. Was it worth it, though? I had yet to find out.

"However, your throat is severely injured from your screams. You won't be able to speak for quite awhile. You can see well, right?"

I nodded.

"Than that's all that was damaged. Your throat I mean."

She removed the IV in my left arm. "You won't need this now that you're up. I suppose Suigetsu will visit you soon."

My eyes widened. "Suigetsu…?"

She pursed her lips, a look of annoyance crossing her face. "Yes, he's alive and well. A pain in the ass too."

I tilted my head.

"He's a jerk, you know," she added, walking towards the door, "but I hear you like jerks. Weren't you the one who screwed with Itachi _and _Orochimaru?"

I gasped, ignoring the pain. "You-"

"I took the liberty to tell Suigetsu and he seems upset by it, so good luck." She turned around, but the door wouldn't open. I ripped the IV out of my arm, wincing at the pain.

"You won't be able to open that door," I told her, my voice low and hoarse.

She turned on me. "Don't make me kill you."

Green charka swirled lazily around me. "I highly doubt that, Karin."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, angry.

"From your mind. It is quite easy to get in there and do this." I held my hand up and clenched it, bending her mind to my will. But her soul was strong, fighting me the entire way. The combined pressure took a toll of the girl's physical body, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the floor. The doorknob rattled as someone tried to get in, but my charka encased it, covering the door so no one could get in. Karin screamed again as I twisted her mind even more.

His presence suddenly came to me and I stopped, frozen in fear. Behind me, I felt him. Felt his charka, smelt his scent. Heard his laughter in my ears. I remembered the Day, the day that everything was taken from me. I growled, allowing myself to sink into the arms of Shakkri. I allowed her to hold me, comfort me as visions of the day flooded me. I allowed her to put me to sleep in her arms, letting her take control of my body.

I curled myself into a ball, letting the numb center of Shakkri's soul consume me. Nothing else lived. Only ice. Only cold. Only death. Nothing else mattered. I stared blankly at the black core in front of me, feeling myself drown in my self-pity.

"You don't deserve the Sharingan." His cold voice echoed in this cold abyss. I didn't look at him. I was once again terrified. He was back. Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"If you want to die, than I'll gladly do it."

"I never said I wanted to die," I said simply.

"So what are you doing?"

"Wallowing in self pity."

"I'd say death is more favorable."

"You would," I snapped, wanting him to go away. This was my place. The one place where no one, least of all him, could come. He wasn't allowed here.

"How did you get here?" I asked, looking at him. Mistake on my part as I realized I was talking to Sasuke Uchiha, not the man who had…

Sasuke Uchiha was, undeniably, the most attractive person I had ever laid eyes on. Pale skin, smooth as milk, with black hair and even blacker eyes. Those cold, emotionless eyes that gave nothing away. Yet, they held the Sharingan. Those cold, black pits could turn a blood red in an instant, igniting the passion that was within him. I shook my head violently, placing my hands over my eyes. No! No! No! I wasn't supposed to think about sex. Sex was painful and destructive. Sex was evil.

Sex…

"What are you thinking?"

It was a simple question, one that I could have given numerous lies to in an answer. But I didn't. I told him the truth. "I'm thinking how sex, with you, could be better than what I have experienced."

His cold eyes barely moved as he stared at me, but I felt the heat in his body. I smelt the arousal in him as I said those words. I looked away from him, temptation all to easy. "You're fourteen."

"Point being?"

"You've had sex." He stated them as facts, but I knew he was asking them. I sat up, wrapping my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest. Resting my cheek on one knee, I looked at him. "You could call it sex."

"What is it?"

"Rape," I answered, looking him dead on.

* * *

I wonder who raped her? Hmmm, well you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and please review!

M. Neko


	6. A Foiled Plan

Here's the sixth! Hope you like it!!

Longest chapter yet, so be warned :D

* * *

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" Karin's face was red, her eyes wide and angry. A young man with silver-blue hair was holding her back. We didn't look at one another. The situation and our own fear and stubbornness wouldn't allow us. "Wait 'till I get my hands on you! Suigetsu! Let. Me. Go." But he held her, his powerful arms no match for her.

"Karin," he said, his voice level. He was standing next to me, making sure that I couldn't get away from him, like I wanted. His aura was sandpaper against my skin, the memories too close in my mind and held back by a flimsy wall.

She looked up at him, her body less angry and more…aroused. Oh…now I understood. She wasn't upset with me for bending her mind, causing her excruciating pain. She didn't care about physical pain. That she could easily heal from. The real reason she was yelling at me was because Sa…the Uchiha had 'saved' me from Shakkri. She feared me because the Uchiha valued my life. A mystery to me, but I learned long ago not to ask questions. I shivered, realizing how cold my body was. I knew that Shakkri's soul was freezing. She had no heart, no warmth. She didn't need it. Placing myself in her soul froze me too. Once you place yourself in her soul, you never return. I had defied that…with the Uchiha's help. But I was paying the price. If I didn't die in Shakkri, I would die from the icy cold depths that I had absorbed. Either way, I had signed my death.

My teeth chattered and my body shook. I had a feeling I knew what I looked like. It had happened before. My lips were purple, covered in icicles. My eyelashes too were coated in ice. My skin was blue, turning to a purple color. Soon I would be numb and then frostbitten. Eventually I would die.

"I need to take Sana to my room," Sasuke continued, his voice calm and emotionless. I felt his eyes on me, seeing my condition as severe. "Behave."

"Sasuke, you'll need to warm her up quickly," Suigetsu said, talking from experience. "I'd say she only has ten minutes, thirteen at the max."

"Who cares?" Karin sneered, even more upset that I was going to be with Sasuke. Honestly, I could care less.

"I agree," I chattered. "Let me die. There is no point in me living."

"Shut up!" Suigetsu barked, still holding the enraged girl. "Don't start this "I'm not good enough" shit like last time. There's no point in it."

"There's no pointing in me living either," I pointed out. "My sensei had abandoned me. Heni and Cara are probably captured. What have I left to live for?"

"Me," he growled.

"You?" I was shocked. Utterly and completely shocked. Suigetsu had said he loved me, but hearing him say that the only thing I had left was he, was…daunting. "Suigetsu…why?"

"Why?" he repeated, loosening his grip on Karin.

I nodded. "Why?"

"I love you, Sana. Always have, always will. I've seen you like this before," he glanced at Sasuke, "and you've lived, but you lost yourself in her. A part of your soul stayed, making you…distant and cold. But you came back. Physically anyway. That was what mattered and seeing you like this again…I hate it."

"You have no say it what I do or feel," I said coldly.

"I know that. Ever since we were little I knew that. But I can try and I sure as Hell will. You, San-San, are not dying. Not on my terms."

"Technically," I spat, defensive, "we are on the Uchiha's terms."

Suigetsu and I looked at him. I had, technically, brought him in to this argument. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was getting defensive, knowing I would lose the argument. The Uchiha's anger was most likely directed at me. I did not care. I felt my legs so numb and I fell, no longer able to hold myself up. My hands were a dark purple, almost black and I could not feel them either. I couldn't feel _any_ part of my body.

I grin weakly. "It's no use. My body is completely numb and no one, not even _you_," I narrowed my eyes at the Uchiha, "can prevent it."

"Sasuke." It was a plea from Suigetsu. A cry of help. His voice had remained bitter and angry, but I knew what it was. I had heard him say it before, only it was my name. But I couldn't help him and the Uchiha wouldn't be able to help him either.

"Get out," he said, picking me up.

I couldn't see them leave, but I heard Karin's mumbled protest and the door closing. They had actually listened to them. Why this shocked me was unknown. "It's no use," I told him as he placed me back on the bed. "You can't do a thing to help him."

"Who said I was helping him?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So you-" I stopped my sentence, realizing he was over me. Just hovering over me, his arms on both sides of my head, my legs in between his. This was not good.

No emotion came to his face. No smirk. No grin. Nothing. Just…peace. His face was at peace, except his onyx eyes. Those were staring at me, intensely. There was no peace in his eyes. His body was his mask, used to fool others. He looked at peace, his muscles relaxed and smooth, but his eyes gave it away. His muscles appeared relaxed, but they were taunt, tense and ready to fight.

"Move." It was all I said and I meant it. I couldn't move, but I had Shakkri's charka that would surely propel him away from me.

Silence, but his eyes stayed on mine.

I released the chakra slowly, warning him that I _would_ and _could_ injure him. He didn't seem to care and I attacked him with the green chakra, but failed as his hand, his surprisingly warm hand, slowly and tantalizingly caressed my stomach. The chakra stopped in midair as my defenses crumbled. I bit my lip from making a noise and forced myself to keep my eyes open. My body instantly relaxed, causing some of the cold and ice to melt. Tense and taunt muscles helped the numbing process, but I was no longer tense. I was glad I could not lift my arms, for they would have been above my head and my hips would have been rubbing against his.

Heni had been right.

This was my weakness and it was a terrible one.

"St-stop," I barely said.

"No." It was a simple answer for a complicated bastard.

"I'll…"

"You'll what?" he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my skin. "You can't do anything."

I couldn't argue for two reasons. One being that he was right, a fact I accepted begrudgingly. The other was that if I opened my mouth, a moan would have escaped my lips and I did not want to do that. His fingers deftly trailed designs on my stomach, a seal that would have probably worked. If he had been doing it correctly. I had all feeling on my body back, but I didn't let him know that.

Not yet.

But, like all things that involved, my plan did not go accordingly.

His lips lightly pressed down on mine, a simple, chaste butterfly kiss. I didn't mind that. My body still hadn't moved. However, Shakkri sent the ill-fated image of someone else doing the same thing and I immediately pulled my hand up to push him away. The Uchiha caught it, his eyes on mine. He lifted my arm over my head, along with the other one, holding both wrists in his hand.

This was new.

"Stop," I mumbled before his lips covered mine.

"I get what I want," he told me.

I shivered again and not from the cold.

"You want me, Sana," he simply stated.

I couldn't argue wit him. I closed my eyes, tilting my head back as his hand reached behind my back. I arched into him, allowing him to undo my top. Once accomplished, I gently pushed me down, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "I shall have you."

That was when it happened. That cursed, horrible memory came back to me. I struggled away from him and he allowed me, already composed. I shook my head violently as I remembered his whisperings to me, seeing my beloved friend hurt on the floor.

"No," I cried, "stop it!"

But it didn't stop. He had never stopped. I curled myself into a ball as I remembered something too large slamming inside of me, over and over again. My small body was too young and fragile for him, but he hadn't cared. Over and over, the pain increasing for me. He was laughing, his tongue sliding against my (non-existent) breast; his smile was that of the devil.

"Stop it!! STOP IT!!" I screamed, my body reacting to the memory as if it were real. It shook and convulsed as he slammed himself into me before pulling away. Slamming and pulling away. Over and over for hours. His black, ebony hair hung down, rubbing against my face. His pale gray skin covered in sweat. And his golden eyes pierced through me, glinting with malice.

I remembered it all.

I remembered the pain in between my legs for the next few days as I secured myself inside of Shakkri. I couldn't face everyone else. I couldn't face the town or the people. I couldn't face life.

I couldn't face my friend. The only friend I had left.

"What happened?" It was Suigetsu. I still couldn't face him, not with what happened to me. I wasn't strong enough. I had never been strong enough. I moved closer to the Uchiha, trying to run away from Suigetsu. My legs were still in pain, even if it was a simple memory. A horribly simple memory.

"She's reacting to something in her mind." Karin was here too and she was correct.

"What?" Suigetsu demanded.

I moved another inch towards the Uchiha, seeking warmth and to get away. He seemed so far away, but I knew that was trick my mind was playing on me. A dirty, filthy trick.

I heard a rustling of clothing and warmth engulfed me. I looked and saw Sasuke's white kimono over me, his bare-chested body in front of me. I took in the view, so alike to the one in my mind, yet so much more attracting. It suddenly hit me that no matter what, I could not run away from it anymore. I couldn't hide myself away, no matter how much I wanted too.

Fear was not an option.

* * *

How was that?? O.O i'm in a daze at the moment, so please review, ya?

Loves

M.Neko


	7. The Truth

I apologize for the extremely LONG wait, but I have had no time on my hands, but, anyways, here is the seventh chapter. Quite short bows in apology but I will get back on track with this story and my others ;

Thanks sooo much for all of the reviews and encouragement!

* * *

"Suigetsu, get them out," I said, my voice so low I barely heard it.

"What?" he asked.

"Get them out," Sasuke repeated for me as I hugged his kimono tighter.

Once they left, I sat myself up, keeping his kimono on me as if it were mine. I looked up at Suigetsu, pain and fear swirling inside of me. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, still oblivious. That was partly my fault.

"Listen."

Suigetsu sat in front of me, heeding Sasuke's order. A feeling in my gut told me that he knew everything. Everything that had happened to me, he knew. The Uchiha was beginning to become an annoyance to me, the way he knew everything without anyone telling him. Brushing those thoughts away, I focused on the task ahead.

"The day that I first…allowed myself to be taken in my Shakkri," I started slowly, finding my words carefully, "something happened to me before that."

He nodded, taking a sip from his water holder. "I figured as much. I just want to know what."

I clenched my fist. "If you shut up and listen," I growled, "you'll find out."

"I can comment on this conversation," he argued.

"No you can't."

"Why not? I can relate to it probably."

Something inside of me sparked and I was suddenly tackling Suigetsu to the ground, straddling him, my hand around his throat. "The only way you'd be able to relate to me is if you were raped by Orochimaru!" I growled vehemently, my eyes burning.

Suigetsu's eye slowly widened, his mouth dropping open. The Uchiha swiftly lifted me off of him, planting me on the bed like a young child. I began to protest, but he face came within inches of mine, shutting me up.

"I will not allow you to harm my team," he said, his Sharingan eyes piercing.

"Get away from me," I snapped, crossing my arms and looking away from him. "I don't need to be talked down to, especially by the likes of you."

"Suit yourself."

"Urgh! You are so difficult!" I shouted at him, punching the mattress in a miniature tantrum.

He shrugged. "See me as you will."

I shot up, closing the space between us quickly. He looked down at me in a smug way, his face betraying nothing, but I knew he was being smug. "Just because you view yourself an as Uchiha and higher than everyone else-"

"Not everyone," he interrupted. "Just you."

I raised my hand to slap him, but I was stopped. I looked at my old friend, wondering what was going on. "Suigetsu, release me."

"Repeat that phrase," he said calmly.

"Release," I repeated, "me."

"Not that one. The _other_ one."

"The only way you'd be able to relate to me is if you were raped by Orochimaru." I seethed, my eyes cold as I stared into his.

"When?" His grip on my hand tightened.

"Before I passed out," I told him, no emotion in me.

"Before Shakkri took hold of you," he corrected, releasing me.

"I _let_ her."

"Why?"

"Why?" I repeated.

"Yes, Sana, why?" he was asking it so simply, so utterly emotionlessly that I knew my eyes were tearing up. Bitterness raged inside of me as I continued to stare at him, the silence in the room deafening.

"I'll tell you why," I snapped, "It's because I knew the exact reason you'd act towards me if I didn't allow myself to be taken in. I knew the exact way everyone would view me and I would have rather be seen as weak against a spirit than against him!" My charka hit him in the chest, forcing him through the stone wall as I ran away, the tears in my eyes streaming down my face.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted and I landed face down on the floor within seconds, his body heavier than mine. I attempted to push him off, but it was no use. I was weak, for the moment, and fighting Suigetsu when I had no strength wouldn't make me stronger. Finally, I gave up. I stopped thrashing about, stopped cursing under my breath. I stopped everything.

Suigetsu crawled off of me, the hall quite and somber. I felt the heat from the Uchiha. He was close, but distant enough to give the due privacy and space that was needed. I couldn't look at my best friend. I was ashamed and I forcing myself to look into his eyes wouldn't help anyone. "Sana…"

"I wanted to tell you," I whispered, water in my eyes. "I did, but I just couldn't."

"Why? I thought we were…close."

"We were," I told him, my eyes glued to the floor. "That's the reason. I felt that…by letting hi-…Orochimaru accomplish what he did…I'd look weaker. I'd look more pathetic than I already was. I was…_ashamed_." My voice cracked at the word as I forced myself to remain calm. "I was ashamed that I had let you down and you would see me as…disgusting and vile. I just couldn't handle that. _That's_ why I chose to let Shakkri take control. My emotions over what happened weakened me and the thought of letting you down…there was no other choice."

He was silent, a rarity since I had known him. Suigetsu always had a comment, some form of a remark. But not now. Now, he was silent. I slowly raised my eyes to look at him. He was staring down, much like I had been. His hands were balled into fists and I saw him biting his lip in anger. Was he angry with me? Angry that I hadn't told him sooner? Or was he furious at Orochimaru? The situation? I reached out cautiously, afraid of his touch. Afraid of his reaction. I was much too afraid for my own good.

Sasuke's hot skin touch my hand and I pulled back instantly. I stared into his smoldering Sharingan eyes, his raven blue locks falling around his face. He shook his head to the side slowly, never breaking the eye contact he had with me. I looked at Suigetsu and then back to him. He gently tugged at my hand. I tugged back.

A trace of annoyance flashed in his eyes.

He pulled me up to my feet and began to lead me away from Suigetsu. I protested, pulling him back. HE stumbled once before he pulled me up into his arms in one fluid motion. I stared at him, bewildered.

"He needs time to think," he told me simply.

"How much time?"

"As much as he needs."

I sighed, leaning my head against his collarbone. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you do it?"

He slowed a step before continuing on. "Do what?"

I looked up at him. "Why did you-" But I couldn't continue on as a coughing fit interrupted me. I coughed hard, pain exploding in my chest, my throat screaming in pain. Sasuke had knelt down, placing me on the floor as I coughed myself to death. Once it was over, lasting about three minutes of nonstop coughing and choking, I breathed raggedly, trying to get as many deep breaths as I could. Sasuke's warmth surrounded me the entire time.

"You shouldn't have overworked your voice," he said, picking me up again.

I nodded, my throat out of commission.

"Nor your body. You need time to heal before your training."

I wanted to ask him further about my training. What as it for? Who would I be training with or under? For how long? Would I have to contain Shakkri? How long would it take to train each day? But I couldn't. He had placed me in the bed and instantaneously, I felt my eyes closing and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, how was that? Did all of you like it? I apologize once again for the extreme delay, but the more encourgament and reviews, the quicker it'll be ;) 

Thank you so much for reading, commenting, etc!

M. Neko


	8. A Bit of History

I apologize for the extremely long, long, LONG wait for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! And please, please, PLEASE review!! I really want to know what you all think about it!! I apologize for any spelling errors that I might've missed DX

I do not own Naruto () but I do own Sana, Heni, Cara, and Mikita

Hope you all enjoy and please review!!

* * *

"About fucking time," I spat to myself, jumping away from him.

He smirked; placing his thumb to the fresh wound I had given him across his pale cheek. The line red line of crimson blood was a stark contrast to his pale skin, but matched the blood red Sharingan. We had been training together for three weeks straight and I was just about ready to murder him. We ate and slept together. We trained together. I wiped the sweat from my eyes, remembering that I hadn't taken a shower in weeks. Sasuke only allowed me to wipe myself of with a cloth. Three weeks of this treatment and it was about time I finally scratched the bastard. I felt proud of myself. I had a right.

"You're improving," he commented, sheathing his sword.

I narrowed my eyes. "I assume we are taking a break."

"Only to eat. It's lunch and you're getting weak. I can see it your movements."

"I'm fine," I told him as he walked past me.

He took my arm, giving me a cold look. "If you do not eat, then Shakkri will consume you. You are still too weak and naive to fully control the beast within you."

I snorted. "You're one to talk."

He raised an eyebrow, passing me a large bowl of rice. At least it wasn't Ramen. I had been eating Ramen for the past twenty days, just to spite him. I was rather sick of it. "I have complete control over myself, unlike you. You should be grateful for it too."

I took a bite of my food. "Oh please! I could totally kick your ass when it comes down to it."

"Merely because you rely too much on Shakkri, which is the point I am trying to make you see. You cannot rely on her power. You must rely on yours. If you have any that is."

I growled. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You are such a _jackass_! Ungodly infuriating! You better watch your back because I will kill you!"

"You've had three weeks."

"Ya and now that I know I can injure you, it'll take less time."

"Did you think I was invincible?"

I gawked at him, unable to say a word.

He smiled. "You did. I'm flattered, but my feelings for you are platonic."

"So are mine," I growled, finishing off my rice. I threw the bowl into the wall, smiling at the broken pieces on the ground. I turned to look at the Uchiha. I held my hands out. "We going to continue or not?"

"You rush into things. That'll get you killed."

"I clearly remember you rushing into plenty of things," I countered, blocking his punch. I spun around, attempting to elbow him in the back of the neck. He ducked, kicking me in the calf. I stumbled to the floor, but rolled forward to avoid the blow. I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

I grunted, taking a blow to the head. I lifted myself onto my arms, kicking up. My foot definitely made contact with his body, but which part I was unsure of. I spun on my heel to face him, shocked by the fact that he was kneeling on the floor. He looked at me, anger in his face. Apparently, I had hit him in his 'sensitive area'. The thought made me grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just happy to know you have _some_thing there."

"I could've proved it to you another way."

"Nah. This is good enough."

His red eyes turned black and he leaned back, taking on a more casual look. I glanced behind me, frowning at the sight of Karin. She was the only one who was allowed to come into this asylum. I would've preferred Juugo. Even Suigetsu, although I knew I still couldn't face him and he still couldn't face me. Karin walked in, placing her hand on her hip.

"Sasuke, when are you going to give up on her?" She adjusted her glasses.

My mouth dropped. The nerve this bitch had! I clenched my fists, biting down on my lip hard enough to make it bleed. I jumped at the sudden pain, touching the wound gingerly.

Karin glared down at me. "See? She still doesn't know her own strength."

"Patience, Karin. Sana was a hopeless case. Now, she's more of a useless genin."

I spun on him. "Excuse me?"

He only looked at me, challenging me to say something. There was no smirk. No smile. Just an emotionless look, but I knew him well-enough to know that when there wasn't any emotion showing, he was hiding a tremendous amount of it.

Karin sighed. "Well, whatever, but the least you could do was make her shower. She may not want to, but she needs to."

"For your information, _Karin_," I snapped, "your precious Sasuke forbade me from bathing. Believe, if I could, I would take one everyday, so why don't you stop _drooling_ over him and do something useful. If you can that is."

She took a step forward and I jumped up, my instincts taking over. I felt her power wrap around me and I let it. Anything to pummel the shit out of her. Karin stepped back, fear in her eyes. I took a step forward, letting Shakkri's power flow through the air between, closing in on Karin. Her eyes quickly flittered behind me and I sucked all of Shakkri back in, sending myself flying back. He made a noise, his hands holding my arms as we flew through the air, crashing into the wall. I moaned, hugging my knees to my chest. Shakkri's power burned my skin, tearing it open as she tried to escape. I screamed in pain, falling forward. My arms braced me up as I screamed again, my fingers digging into the stone, breaking it.

Sasuke's hand covered mine, intertwining our fingers. My nails broke away from the stone, digging into his skin as Shakkri roared within me. I screamed so hard and loud that blood and spit dripped onto the floor. Shakkri hissed, her claws digging into my skin. Her chakra seeped out, wrapping around my body like a snake. It slithered up y body, tightening its hold, choking me.

"_Did you honestly think you could control _me?" Her seductive voice leaked out of my mouth. Shakkri had never spoken to me directly or anyone else for that matter. Hard as it was, I had forgotten that Sasuke was next to me. I had forgotten that I was gripping his hand.

"Control her," he ordered, tightening his hold. "Use your power."

"I have no power," I whispered.

"Then use mine."

I yelled out as I felt his energy transfer into me through our hands. It was raw power, uncontrollable. Stronger than mine. Stronger than Orochimaru's. No, I couldn't think about him now. I had to concentrate. But I didn't need to do anything. Sasuke was controlling his power, attacking Shakkri's. My body racked with the pain of their tug of war, but I held onto his hand, even as my body began to break down. I couldn't see, my vision gone. I couldn't fell breath. Only Sasuke's power kept me alive.

"Fight, Sana."

I shook my head despite my numb useless body. Karin had been right. I was a hopeless, useless cause. There was no point in me living. Sasuke would just have to let go. Suigetsu would understand. He would have too. There was no other choice.

"Sasuke," I breathed, trying to pull my hand from underneath his. "Let…go."

"I'm not done with you yet," he argued and I could see my vision clearing, returning from the darkness. "Look at me. Turn your head to my voice."

I did, seeing his eyes dimly. They weren't the bright red I was used to, but they were still red. My vision focused and I saw his face, his arm, his body. I began to see the walls and the broken pieces of glass from the bowl. My lungs began to work again as his power slowly drained from me. He stood up, still not letting go. I slumped against his leg like a rag doll, still not strong enough to move, let alone stand.

He bent down, his muscled arms picking me up with ease. I groaned, leaning my head against his equally muscled chest. I opened and closed my mouth, getting feeling back into my jaw. My fingers tingled and I bent them repeatedly. My stomach was still numb, but I could feel the blood trickling down my thigh.

"Where…where are we going?" I asked, coughing.

"To the river. It's the closest place."

I nodded slowly. "Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Why-why did you do it?" I stuttered, overworking my body once again.

He kicked the door open and I was hit with the fresh, clean smell of nature. It had been a lone time since I had smelt something other than sweat. I inhaled deeply, smiling softly as I saw trees and grass and dirt. I had always taken these things for granted, but practically living in a stone room gave me a new outlook on life. Surviving Shakkri was another.

Sasuke maneuvered easily throughout the woodland. He made no soft, not even when he pushed past long branches or bushes. An excellent ninja he was. I should have told him that, but I could barely even manage to thank him, which he most definitely deserved. I heard the rushing water and my body yearned to feel the cool water over my skin.

"Calm down," Sasuke said, breaking the silence between us.

"What?"

"I can feel your body's anticipation. Calm down."

"I think I deserve the anticipate a bath after what I've been through."

"You an barely move. How do you manage of washing yourself, let alone holding your own in rushing water?"

I pouted, knowing I had no choice but to let him wash me. A few more steps and we were at the bank of the river. Sasuke was right, the current was fast. It would've been a hassle for me even with all of my strength. I looked up at him. His eyes scanned the river bank, but the current was too fast both ways. I squirmed in his arms, pinching him hard. He let me down, glaring at me. Pinching was one thing I _knew_ I was excellent at.

"You can't handle it," he said, following me to the bank.

I sat down, slowing submerging myself into the shallow water. I inhaled sharply at the temperature, but continued to submerge myself until the water lapped at my stomach. I watched as the blood rushed down the river, erasing what had just happened. I looked up at Sasuke.

"Is this good enough for you?"

"I would prefer still standing water," he said, jumping into the river. It parted around his waist, having no effect on him at all. Noticing my look, he explained, "I have Suigetsu as a companion. Water has no effect on me."

No point in arguing with that.

He removed my clothing, tossing it down the river. I glared at him, but he easily ignored it. His hands rubbed up my thigh and over my stomach, gently washing the wound left by Shakkri. I leaned back on my elbows, looking up at the sky. The combination if his skin and the water sliding over me were arousing, but that I could handle. Lust was the easiest emotion to ignore.

But it was proving to be difficult in this situation. Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. Or, maybe, he did and was just trying to seduce me. The second I thought about that, I immediately dismissed, remembering that Sasuke wasn't a womanizer. Sure, he had the looks. Undeniably hot body and even more undeniably hot attitude, but he didn't seem to think others in the same way that they thought of him. And I was just fine with that. It meant that I had no chance what-so-ever. '_Like I would even want one,_' I thought, just as Sasuke's hand went a little too low for my liking.

I sat up instantly. "I have a better idea."

He watched with an amused look on his face as I lowered myself into the river. Instantly, I got swept up into the current. I grabbed Sasuke's wet arm, digging my nails into him. I had spent enough time with Suigetsu to know how to grip something wet and slippery.

I pulled Sasuke behind me. "I can wash myself as long as you're behind me. To stop me from, you know, getting swept under the current."

He nodded. "I figured as much. All right­" he let a sigh escape his lips ­ "wash yourself."

I turned back around, peeling off my shirt. I drained the water from it before gently pressing it against my wound. Applying pressure, I cleaned it out thoroughly. I placed my shirt on my shoulder, hitting Sasuke in the chest. I smiled instinctively. I took a breath before submerging myself underneath the cold water. I braced myself against his legs, scrubbing my head in the water. Water was cleaner than nothing, but I really wanted shampoo. I quickly scrubbed myself with my nails before going up for air. I wiped the water from my eyes, turning to face Sasuke.

"Okay, we need to bandage the wound now. Do you have the bandages?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I'm not leaving here with nothing on."

He raised an eyebrow, challenging me again. I didn't take the bait this time, though. Instead, I just went back underneath the water, pushing off the ground and propelling myself forward against the current. I swam to the surface, wiping the water from my face. I pushed my hair back, plastering it to my head.

"Do you enjoy swimming?"

"I grew up with Suigetsu," I told him. "You get used to water and swimming becomes natural."

"Did you and Suigetsu­"

"No," I interrupted, glancing up at him. "We never, but I wanted to. A lot of times. You wouldn't want to hear about it. Our childhood I mean."

"Try me." He crossed his arms as I pushed myself back.

I bit my lip, sighing. "We had always been close. We were neighbors and he was only a year older than me. I remember when we first met. He instantly dibbed himself as my protector­" I smiled at the memory, skimming the surface ­ "but I was only three. I didn't understand what he meant. I don't think he did either. Not until we were older. My family abandoned me when I was nine and I never really got over it. I have now, but, back then, it killed me. I hated life. I hated happiness. I hated everything."

"So that was how Shakkri took hold of you."

I nodded. "And she never let go. Suigetsu tried to make me happier, but when your family abandons you, it's useless. But he still tried and we became close. We hit puberty early and the first sexual…_thing_ we did was when I was twelve. Wasn't much. I was still a fresh, little tart when he was done with me, jut in time for Orochimaru." I frowned, the bitter feelings resurfacing. "But I never got over his touch. I always felt safe with him. I always felt loved. Now, I'd be happy if he could look at me without disgust."

"He's disgusted with himself, Sana, not you."

I snorted. "Because you know him so well, right?"

"Orochimaru changes people," he argued, his Sharingan out. "Suigetsu isn't the same man you knew."

"Did Orochimaru change you?"

He glared at me, but I continued to face him, not giving up. I knew Orochimaru had. It was his curse. Orochimaru always left his mark on the souls of his victims. But I wanted to know how Sasuke changed. I wanted to hear what he had been like before he met the Devil. But even as I thought about it, I knew I didn't want you and he would never tell me. Sasuke had deserted that life. Just like I had. Just like Suigetsu had.

I stood, letting the water carry me back to him. He watched me intently, never taking his eyes off my own. I reached up, placing my hands on his chest to steady myself. I placed a simple, butterfly kiss on his lips. It was a kiss of understanding. I knew how he felt, what he had to go through.

"We should get back," he said. "You need to bandage this." He gently touched the outside of the wound.

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me clean up."

"Karin was right. You needed it."

I punched him. "Need I remind you that _you_ were the one who forbade me from any type of bathing?"

"I wanted to see if your appearance meant that much to you," he responded, picking me up.

"It doesn't. I could've told you that, but this­" I glanced down at the wound­ "this will never heal fully. I'm going to have a solar flare on my stomach for the rest of my life."

"Better than a sun-shaped seal," he commented darkly.

I frowned. "Hardly. That you could get rid of. This, you can't! It looks like I got burned by a fireball!"

"Why not say you did?"

"I would never allow for such a careless mistake!"

He smirked.

"Shut up," I snapped, huffing and puffing in his arms as he opened the door. We walked into the room, the door slamming shut behind us. He placed me on the floor and got up, disappearing into the darkness. He came back with a handful of bandages. Without warning, he lifted me up and pulled me onto his lap. He leaned me back, placing my hands on the ground. His hand gently pressed on the small of my back, causing me to arch into him. Head bent and arms tense, he began to bandage my stomach. It felt extremely awkward to be in the position and then to be nude, but I was confident in the fact that Sasuke would never screw a girl like me.

I was betting a whole lot on that simple, little fact.

* * *

Only bet on soemthing if you're willing to take the risk, eh?? . Oh dear, that was bad. I hoped you guys and gals liked it Again, please review!!

M.Neko


	9. Subtle Opening

Well, this is a short chapter, but I didn't want it to go on too long, you know?

Reviews wanted!

* * *

"Honestly, can I have some clothing?"

Silence.

I stared at him from my position in the middle of the floor. I sat cross-legged, leaning back on my hands. Sasuke had done an excellent job on bandaging me up, but he lacked in customer service. I didn't mind being nude in front of him.

"Fine then. I guess we'll train to pass the time."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He sounded aggravated, as if I were disturbing him from his sleep.

I smirked. "Aww, does the little snake want to sleep?"

"Fuck off."

"You're sounding like Suigetsu."

"You're sounding like Karin."

"Pssh! She's not nearly as bitchy as me."

"No, you surpass her in that."

"That an insult?"

"Consider it constructive criticism."

I smirked again. "Fine. Sleep then."

"Not until you do." He glared at me with his Sharingan.

I pouted. "Don't be a jackass."

"Natural."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll never understand why girls are so infatuated with you. You're rude, inconsiderate, selfish, immature, pompous­"

"Are you sure you're not describing yourself, Sana?"

"I may be inconsiderate, Sasuke," I growled, "but at least I've been loved."

"And that's why your parents abandoned you, right?"

I jerked back at the insult, lowering my eyes to the ground. He was right. I was in no place to criticize his lack of love when my own parents and family had abandoned me. Sasuke's family had always loved him, had always protected him, had always been there for him. I had been alone and even when I had someone there, it didn't matter. They never truly loved me.

I winced, curling myself as I felt Shakkri. She was attempting to break from me again. I couldn't let that happen. Not when I had gone through so much the last time. I rocked back and forth on my feet, humming to myself. The tune soothed me, although I couldn't remember the last time I had heard it or where for that matter. It had just come to me. Shakkri's energy slowly faded away, but I continued to rock myself back and forth, resting my cheek on my knees.

"I always wondered what I had done wrong," I spoke, my voice a whisper. I let a tear fall from my eyes and slide down my leg. "I had always wondered why they had left. I had tried to be normal. I had tried to be the sweet little girl my parents had always wished for. But, I wasn't and I never could be. It wasn't Shakkri that forced my parents to leave me. It was me."

I inhaled sharply at the cold arms, which wrapped around me tightly. They pressed me against an even colder and harder chest. I felt his watery skin sliding over me as he rubbed my arms. He rested his head on top of mine, pushing my hair back. I gripped onto his arm, biting my lip to stop myself from crying.

"I'm­"

"Don't say it," I whispered, closing my eyes. I few more tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to apologize for nothing. I had been the one who deserted him. I had been the one to turn my back on him. It had all been my fault. Suigetsu had nothing to apologize for. "You didn't do anything wrong, Suigetsu."

"But, I did. I left you to fend for yourself. I never went after you, even though I could've. And when Orochimaru found me­"

I dug my nails into him. It didn't hurt him, but he stopped none-the-less. I didn't want to hear anything else about that man. He was in the past. He was gone. The past was over and done with. I had to focus on the present, focus on the future. Suigetsu began to talk, but I wasn't paying attention. I was just staring blankly in front of me, concentrating on the crevices in the stone floor. And then, I glanced up at him, losing myself in his ruby, seductive eyes.

"I love you, Sana," Suigetsu said.

I looked away from Sasuke and into Suigetsu's blue eyes before going back to the crevice in the floor. "I love you too…" I glanced back up at Sasuke, shuddering at the intensity of his emotionless eyes. I looked away from me, smiling up at Suigetsu. Did he know that what I said was a lie? Did he know that love was an emotion I could no longer feel? Did he know that, if by some chance, I could open my heart it wouldn't be to him? Did he know that it had already opened itself up to someone else? Did he know that it was the worse feeling I had ever felt?

He smiled again, that lopsided, cute grin that used to give me butterflies. No, Suigetsu didn't know anything at all.

* * *

I arched into him, moaning at the feeling of him inside me. He was braced above me; sweat dripping off him and onto me. I gripped the sheets, telling him to move faster. He complied with a grunt, gripping onto my hips. His fingers dug into my skin as he moved inside of me.

"Sui…getsu," I moaned breathlessly as he gave one final thrust. He collapsed on top of me, nuzzling my neck. I smiled, running my fingers through his wet hair. Suigetsu and I had been sleeping with one another for the past couple of weeks and it was a good past time. Especially because he actually believed I loved him. Although, I think he forced himself to believe it. I had never replied back to his professions of love since that one time in front of Sasuke.

He rolled off me, breathing heavily. "God, Sana, you are good."

I sat up, gathering all of my hair and twisting it. I placed a decorated pin on it, keeping it up. I pushed back a few stray pieces, smiling weakly at him. "Glad I could help you."

"Much better than that bitch Karin," he added, staring up at the ceiling.

I raised an eyebrow. "You slept with her?"

He smiled, looking at me. "Ya. She's pretty good, but she's a bitch too. Always telling me what to do while moaning in pleasure. A fucking hypocrite."

I snickered. "Well, what'd you expect?"

He put his hands behind his head. "I don't know."

I stood, dressing myself quickly. I tied my belt around my waist, placing my kunai in between the belt and my body.

"Where're you goin'?" Suigetsu asked, rolling onto his side.

"Training with Sasuke. Why?"

He pouted. "No reason. Just thought that­"

"If I'm late, Sasuke will keep me longer," I told him, walking out and closing the door without a second thought.

I walked down the hall, my steps silent. This had become a ritual, sleeping with Suigetsu and then training with Sasuke. At first I had been cautious about it, but, when Sasuke seemed to take little notice, it wasn't such a major deal. I saw Karin walking out of the room, glaring at me.

"Slut," she mumbled as I walked past her.

"Say that again!" I ordered, slamming her into the wall with my arm.

"Slut!" she hissed, kicking me in the leg.

I stumbled again, cursing.

"You sleep with Suigetsu before sleeping with Sasuke. Who's next? Konoha?"

"You can't fuck a village, dumbass."

"_You_ can!"

I threw my kunai at her, hitting her straight in the shoulder. She yanked it out, throwing it to the floor. She threw a punch, but I ducked, hitting her in the hip. I smiled, satisfied at the crack that she was oblivious to. She lifted her knee, making contact with my chin. I flipped back, wiping the blood from my lip. I glared at her, feeling Shakkri stir within me.

"You should talk," I spat. "You say you're in love with Sasuke yet you sleep with Suigetsu."

She turned white at that, dropping her guard. I lifted my leg, kicking her so hard in the chest that she coughed up blood and slammed into the wall, breaking through it. She landed on the floor with a thud, not moving. I groaned, realizing what had done. I step through the whole in the wall and walked over to her. I checked her pulse, which she thankfully had. With a grunt, I lifted her over my shoulder, walking back out into the hall. Suigetsu gaped at me before moving out of my way. I dropped Karin onto his bed, turning her head so she wouldn't suffocate to death. That would be a tragedy.

"What did you do?" Suigetsu asked.

"She pissed me off." I walked out of the room, leaving Karin in the care of Suigetsu. He would piss her off, but she'd live. With me or even by herself, she could die and, as much as she annoyed Sasuke, she was valuable to him.

"You're late," Sasuke said when I stepped into the room. I looked at him and then to the whole in the wall. Was he oblivious to the obvious?

"I had something to do," I told him.

"Follow me," he ordered and I did, although I was a bit worried about what was going to happen. Following Sasuke anywhere could result in a lot of death and consequences, but I felt calm, sort of. Seeing him walk steadily in front of me was reassuring. I didn't know where we were going, but it seemed pointless to know. Then again, any sort of thought was pointless around Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Wow, I'm already done with Chpater Nine It's odd, but good, ya? Ten is comin' up, so send some reviews my way!

M.Neko


	10. Quick Confession

Sasuke stopped in the middle of a clearing. I stopped just at the beginning, still unsure of what he was planning. A gentle, light breeze blew across the clearing, rustling the leaves, a few falling gracefully to the ground. The world was quite, not even a sound from a cricket. The river, which was just a few yards away, was slower, quieter than the last time I remembered. I shivered inwardly at the memory of that night. Sasuke moved and my attention snapped back to him. He took out his sword, including the sheath, and dropped it to the ground. It landed with a soft thud, the only noise my ears registered.

"We're training."

"I got that."

"Release your demon, Sana."

I blinked. "What?"

"Re-lease her," he ordered, still not facing me.

I swallowed, my heart racing. The last time I had fully released Shakkri, I had blacked out. I didn't want to black out now. I couldn't. Shakkri would kill Sasuke and I couldn't let him die. But, Sasuke was training me and if he felt the need to do this, then I had to listen.

"If you're sure," I said, digging deep with myself to find her. She growled, her anger exponential.

_"What do you want?"_ she hissed.

_"I'm letting you out."_

_"Oh?"_ She laughed. _"And what did I do to deserve this freedom?"_

_"Sasuke­"_

_"Ahh, I see. Well, we shouldn't keep the boy waiting, should we?"_

_"If you kill him,"_ I warned, gritting my teeth as she began to take over my body.

I saw her grin and chills swept through me. _"Don't worry, child. I won't kill him."_

_"Good," _I said, letting her take full control. Before my sense failed me completely, I heard her chuckle and I knew, I _knew_ that Shakkri would never listen to my plea. She would do what she pleased. I just hoped that Sasuke knew he was he doing.

* * *

Darkness swirled around, altering my gray vision. The potent smell of blood was sharp against my tongue, slowly sliding down my throat. I coughed, once, stars twinkling around my eyes. I coughed again, barely able to take a breath to steady my shaking body. My lungs burned and my eyes were wet and thick. My skin was slick with hot sweat, sticking to the grass. My spine throbbed in pain as the darkness began to thin, only to be replaced by red, red blood. I gently shook my head, once. The world tilted to the left and the tart taste of blood burned my throat as I coughed. I spit the blood onto the ground before it forced itself out of me, my body heaving. I moaned, closing my eyes to steady the world.

What had happened?

"I'd advise you not to move, but you wouldn't take the hint."

Sasuke…why was he here? Vivid memories of a battle hit me consecutively, but came and went within seconds, like a thick fog. His footsteps came closer, quiet in the silence. I stayed on the ground, staring up at the night sky. Sasuke sat next to me, placing a cold bandage over my eyes. The contact was sharp and I shivered instantly.

"Relax. You won't heal any faster if you keeping tensing."

"What happened? I feel like I got a sledgehammer to my head." I gingerly placed the base of my palm to my eyes. The chirp of a cricket caught my attention. I looked down at my hand at the tiny bug. "Good luck charm, no?"

"I suppose. Do you remember anything?"

I thought of shaking my head, but stopped. "Not much. I just remember fighting you."

"You fought me," he said, taking my wrist gently. He pulled me closer to him and began bandaging up my wounds on my arm before moving to my head. "You were inside of Shakkri, but the link between the two of you is strong. The injuries inflicted upon her have also been inflicted upon you. You are not like…" He trailed off as he wrapped a bandage around my eyes. He smelt of sweat and blood.

"I'm not like Naruto Uzumaki?" I said, somewhat sure of what I was walking about. He froze, his warm hands levitating next to my temples. The bandages covering my eyes were tight, but the pressure relieved some of the pain. I felt weak, though, unable to see what was around me. I could only feel and I didn't trust that sense well enough to feel safe.

I cleared my throat, going on a limb. "I've heard about him. The Nine-Tailed Fox Boy. People compared me to him a lot, but I have never met him. He can heal himself, right? That's why you said that I'm not like him because I still get the wounds inflicted on Shakkri. I'm not Naruto Uzumaki. I never have been and I don't think I ever will be. I'm not like him, at all. I don't have his strength, his commitment, his motivation…I don't have any of that. So, no I am not Naruto Uzumaki."

He didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to. I shut myself up, feeling vulnerable. What was going on around me? Was that a rabbit? Or a squirrel? How far away was the bird in the tree, chirping away? How close was Sasuke to me? What was the expression on his face? Was he even still next to me? The air was cool, not warm. I could feel his heat. I couldn't feel him. And even if I did, even if I attempted to reach and touch him, just to see if he was there, I couldn't. It would be much too embarrassing if he was there.

And I could not embarrass myself in front of him.

For some reason, I just couldn't do it.

Not with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Just a quick update to start this story rolling again. Hope everyone enjoys it and please give some feedback!


	11. A Bug's Life For Me

I apologize for the immensely long wait, but I just typed up some new chapters, so they'll be up soon. Please review (everyone needs a little encouragement ;])! I hope oyu all enjoy and please forgive me for the long delay!

* * *

I raised my arm, but the attack came low, much lower. I stumbled back, gripping my broken hip. I spat out blood from the first miscalculation. The one to my hip was my sixth. This wasn't working. I couldn't do this. I had to stop.

"How much longer do you plan on standing there?"

I jumped, his lips whispering against my ear. I hadn't even felt the air change around me. He steadied me, the light pressure from his hand warming my shoulder. It had been like this for weeks. Ever since he had fought Shakkri, I had little rest and plenty of training. I was forbidden, yes forbidden, to see Suigetsu at all, which didn't bother me considering he was having a mighty fine time with Karin. A hit to my jaw jolted me out of my thoughts. I stumbled back, licking the blood absently.

"You cannot afford to think," Sasuke said, "unless you want to end up dead."

"Do I have a choice?" I spat.

"You already chose."

I shook my head. "I need to rest, Sasuke. I'm too tired."

He sighed. "We might as well eat."

"You brought food?"

"You'd know this if you paid more attention to your surroundings."

I stopped, curling my fists. "Would you stop reminding me? I know I'm not good with my surroundings, I get that, but that doesn't mean I actually need to. I mean, this is only temporary. As soon as my eyes heal, I'll be fine. I'll be able to see again and I'll be able to kick your ass."

"You're sure of that?"

"Damn right I am," I growled. "I can easily kick your ass."

"I didn't mean that," he said, handing me a box of rice, "I meant, are you sure that your eyes will heal?"

The box was warm in my hands, but the air around me was cold. My skin froze, my heart stopped. "What?" I whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes suffered an immense amount of damage during the fight," he explained. "By the looks of it, I do not think that they will be able to heal."

"But, that can't be. I need to see! I need my eyes! What happened? What did you do to them? Why can't I see?" I screamed, shaking in rage. I threw the box across the room and it shattered. I felt wetness on my bandage, but I was unsure if it was tears or blood since my eyes still bled from time to time. I clawed at the bandages, sobbing erratically. The soaked cloth close to my eyes felt heavy in my hands as I yanked it off. I screamed in rage, that rage turning into pain and sorrow.

This couldn't be happening.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Me? I'm being ridiculous? Shut the fuck up, Sasuke! I just lost my eyes! I just lost everything! And why? Because you wanted to fight a battle that was unnecessary! This is all your fault!"

"Stop being so dramatic," he said. His fingers gripped my wrist and pulled me down. Another box got shoved into my hands followed by a harsh one word order to eat. I did so slowly. At the same time, Sasuke unwrapped my bandages. He was silent, as usual, and surprisingly gentle.

"Open your eyes."

The hand holding the chopsticks froze. He had told me to try to open my eyes since the fight with Shakkri, but I had ignored him. I figured that once my eyes healed, I'd be able to see. But they hadn't healed. The bandages Sasuke had taken off had been soaked in blood, not sweat. Sasuke didn't need to tell me that. I already knew. Slowly and judging my own tolerance, my vision came back to me. My eyes opened slowly, very slowly and my lashes stuck together from the ointment, blood, and sweat. At first, the visions I saw were just blobs of color, a black object here and a blue object there.

"I can see somewhat," I told him. I lifted my hand, reaching out to the blue object in the distance. "But only colors and it's blurry."

I jumped at his hot touch. "Relax. The power is new to you."

"Power?"

"The reason your eyes needed to be bandaged was because Shakkri used a power not yet developed. My family's power."

I had forgotten about that. It had been a good while since the Sharingan had burned at my eyes. How could I have let that slip my memory? The emergence of the Sharingan was the reason why I had come here in the first place. Images of Heni and Cara flashed. Were they safe? Were they alive? How could I have forgotten?

"Shakkri used the Sharingan," I said, "while my eyes weren't ready."

I saw him nod. "Yes. The training I put you through was designed to allow you to not only control Shakkri, but the Sharingan as well. However, it seems that the power has receded into your mind like before. It shouldn't emerge unless you or Shakkri force it to."

I nodded. "Okay. And…can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Should I tell Suigetsu the truth?" It was completely random, but the question had been eating at me the entire time Sasuke had locked me in here. I couldn't find the answer myself and I figured he could help me. Him and Suigetsu were friends.

His eyes were black now, but when he looked at me, fires burned. My vision was sharpening. "The truth?"

I didn't look away from him. I had let go of my fear. "I don't feel the same way about him anymore. Something's missing. Or maybe it left. I don't know, but I keep sleeping with him and saying things I shouldn't."

"If you shouldn't say them, then you know the answer."

I blinked. "Okay. Can I get a new room too? I highly doubt Suigetsu will want me to stay in his room after I tell him."

"I have a better idea," Sasuke told me. With a tilt of his head, he turned and left. I followed, intrigued. The night air cooled my skin, the darkness sharpening my eyesight. I followed Sasuke, but lost him behind the thick foliage. I continued straight, seeing the slightly bent branches and fallen leaves. The moonlight glittered through, a seductive scene. My bare feet pushed against the moist Earth as I slowed my steps, suddenly afraid. The branches and leaves were perfectly intact. I had lost Sasuke and now I was lost myself.

"Fuck," I breathed.

I didn't have much on, just a thin cloth shirt and equally thin skirt with bandages around my upper thighs, left wrist, and right ankle. Nothing else. The cool air blew through the cotton, an oddly sensual feeling. I shivered, my skin tightening and bumps forming instantly and all over. When the breeze blew, an erratic shiver plagued my body, but ended quickly once the wind stilled.

"Where are you?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Follow me," I heard him whisper in front of me.

I took one step forward, pushing a branch away from me and walked over a fallen log. The forest opened up somewhat, but I still couldn't find Sasuke. Was this another test? Hadn't I proved myself already? What was the point in testing me even more?

A wave of heat blew over me from behind. I whirled around, Sasuke's open kimono staring me in the face. I raised my eyes to his, asking him what this was all about. He didn't answer. He probably didn't know I was asking him a question.

"Why are we out here?"

"I want to see something."

"Out here?" I looked around, not seeing anything very interesting. "It's just trees and damp soil."

I jumped when his lips touched the skin on my neck. His breath was hot on my cold skin. His arm pulled me to him, warmth running over my skin. For a moment, I just stood there in his arms, not sure what to do. I still felt a loyalty to Suigetsu, though I knew deep inside that ship had sailed. But Sasuke and Suigetsu were friends. I couldn't mess around with both of them. It was against some moral code or something like that. I sucked in my breath when his hot, moist tongue lapped my skin. My legs collapsed. He knew they would and he pulled me against him before I could fall to the dirt floor. He moved up my neck, leaving a trail of saliva that turned cold as soon as the air touched it. He nibbled on the bottom of my jaw before pulling away. I shivered at the sudden lack of heat, but he came back, his lips covering mine. Feeling foolish at being stationary, my hands moved up his chest and rested on his neck, keeping him to me. His tongue explored my mouth and mine his. My fingertips dug into his muscled neck. I became more savage and so did he. The need burned in me and his touch set me on fire. If I stayed close, the cold would never reach me. Darkness would stay away and I'd bask in the glow of Light. Never before had I felt like this. Never before had I wanted this as much as I did. Sasuke attracted me like a fly to a light. I wasn't too sure, but I didn't completely dismiss the fact that the fly circling the light usually got killed.

* * *

ZAP! Oops, the bug died...

Hmmm, did you like? I left a bit of foreshadow there, so any predictions?? Comments?? Review, ya?!

Next one up by the end of the week!


	12. Forest Fire

It's here! The lemon! Kind of...could be a lime too...I'll never understand the difference (and I'm fine with that) Basically, there is sex in here and I have no idea if it is explicit or not since that is a value based idea and different people weigh it differently...

I hope you all enjoy and please review, ya?!

* * *

He pulled away from me, earning a pout. I didn't do it purposely either. It just happened. He smirked, leaning back.

"You're fourteen."

I frowned. "I'll be fifteen in a month. Make you feel better?"

He frowned. "What's that mean?"

My hand locked around the back of his neck, yanking him to me. "I didn't think you cared."

"I don't."

I kissed him, sliding my hand under his kimono as he shrugged the thing off. His hand slowly stroked my leg, from my ankle to the bandage on my thigh. His other hand went up my bare stomach, sliding underneath the thin cloth I called a shirt. His hands made me shiver and I sucked in my breath when his hand clasped my breast. I closed my eyes, my back lifting as his fingers effortlessly massaged me. This had never happened before. Suigetsu never went this far. Or maybe he did. I couldn't remember. The feelings were too good to think much.

"Ah!" I moaned as he inserted his finger into my 'most sacred place.' I gripped his shoulder, my head falling back. Why was he so different? How much experience did he have? He knew every touch to make and knew practically every part of my body. A certain touch here and I lost all vision. Our lips never separated and we grasped each other, trying to get closer. I let out a muffled moan as soon as he entered me. I knew I was small, my petit frame not helping me much, but Sasuke wasn't too innocent either. I mean, he was quite endowed. He moved slowly, but whether or not it was for my convenience was unknown. Again, I am quite small and with someone as large as him, it probably wasn't easy to move around. The resistance only made it better though and moaning soon became my only form of speech. My nails scratched his skin, digging deep as he moved over me. Sweat covered his forehead, matting his black hair to his skin. I ran my fingers up his wet neck, grabbing his hair as his hips moved quicker. I hung onto to him like he was the only thing keeping me on Earth, like he was the only thing keeping me alive.

"Sa…na," he grunted, leaning on his left arm.

"Yes?" I moaned, my breathing so not normal.

He grunted, suddenly ferocious. He pounded into me, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through my body, making me arch into him. Stars decorated my vision. Our panting matched, our sweat mixing with saliva and blood from our needy scratching. With a roar from him and a scream from me, it ended, though our bodies still moved slowly.

On both elbows, he stayed over me, his eyes half closed. He licked his lips and I nipped his bottom one, unable to resist. He smiled, barely, but I wasn't one to complain. We stopped moving, but didn't separate. He attempted to, starting to move, but I kept him to me, locking my arms around his broad, sweaty shoulders. He smirked, a chuckle whispering in my ear, but stayed. I didn't want to let him go. Funnily enough, I still had my clothes on. They stuck to me, as they always had, but with one difference. Sasuke's own sweat and fluid mix with mine. After this, I might as well throw out the so-called skirt. Hell, I might need a whole new wardrobe.

"What were you going to ask me?" My lips moved against his ear. He had buried his face in my neck. I didn't mind. It kept me closer to him.

He lifted his head, engulfing my mouth in a long, wet kiss. I moaned. I couldn't help it. His hand slid down my neck and over my breast, giving it a quick pinch that made me jerk. He groaned at that, but continued moving downward, coming underneath me. He followed the shape of my ass, lifting my leg up higher, spreading my legs. I kept him to me, my hand hooked behind his neck, my fingers gripping his hair. I groaned as he began moving inside of me, moving quicker with each second. In a second, he lifted me up and leaned back, his hands on my hips, directing my movements, though I was doing quite fine without his help. I was addicted to his lips, my own personal form of drugs and much less deadly to my physical body, though I couldn't say the same for the two parts of my body, the emotional and the mental.

* * *

Short, I know, but I didn't want to drag it out, but the next one is in the midst of editing, so it'll be up too! I have no intention of ending it either, not yet anyways, though that may change. Depends on the flow of the story ;]

Reviews please! Thanks for reading and for the support!!!


	13. Useless Creations

Been awhile I know, but things have happened and blah blah blah. Like you care, ya? ^^

Enjoy!

_

* * *

You look appealing. What's the occasion?_

I hated hearing her voice, but during the day when I was left alone, it helped. I never liked being alone. I always had someone, whether it was Suigetsu, Heni or Cara, I always had someone. Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who stayed around. Apart of me liked that, liked it a lot. It meant that I could do whatever I pleased, within common reason, but still. The other half, the emotional part, hated it. I hated to admit it, but apart of me missed Sasuke during the day. I missed his dry humor and cold eyes. I missed seeing his muscles tense every time I went near him. We weren't dating, but we weren't fooling around with others either. We weren't fooling around with each other either to be technical, not since that one night two months, three days and seven hours ago, but who's counting? Once in awhile I'd get a simple touch on my fingers when we passed in the hall or even an arm around my shoulders if we were with Juugo. But when Suigetsu or Karin were around, Sasuke and I barely even knew each other. I understood, partly, but it didn't bother me enough to say anything. Sasuke was who he was. Who was I to try and change him?

With our training officially over, Sasuke decided I needed to pamper myself and gave me money to do so. I didn't ask where he got it from nor did I see him give it to me. Last night I went to bed and this morning I woke up with a bag of money next to me. I took a shower and put on a pair of Karin's clothes, which were, very surprisingly, quite snug on me. Either I gained weight or the clothes were old. It'd explain why they were at the bottom of the drawer, but then it brought up another subject I was determined to stay away from.

I bought meager amounts of clothes. Just a simple pair of shorts, shoes, and shirts, though I did splurge on fishnet leggings and a red and black set of hairpins. "Good for your hair and protection," the old lady had said. I bought them before she could continue, the tiny crystals on the end attracting me more than the idea of protection. No one was at the hideout when I returned, so I took another shower and dressed. I surveyed myself in the mirror, smiling at my image. I looked good.

_So, has Sasuke seen you yet?_ Shakkri hissed his name like a curse. She hadn't been too happy about that night, but she didn't try to control me. For some reason, she had stopped doing that. It paranoid me at first, but now I was just cautious.

"No," I said aloud. "And I shouldn't matter."

_Of course it does. You feel strongly about the boy, don't you? I'm sure this new look isn't just for kicks._

I could've argued, but considering she lived inside of me and knew my every thought and emotion, I'd be arguing with myself essentially. And that was just plain pointless.

"He may have had something to do with it," I said, turning around and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Who?"

I jumped, squealing. "What the fuck?!" I closed my mouth when I saw Sasuke there in the doorway. He looked fresh and well rested. We both caught up on much needed sleep and food. The sex might've helped too. But that was just for kicks.

"Who are you talking to and who may have something to do with what?"

I shook my head, slipping my feet into my shoes. "It's nothing."

"Shakkri?"

I bit my lip.

"She talks to you," he said, coming closer. "And you talk back. Has she tried anything lately?"

I shook my head. "No. Just simple conversation." I lifted my hand to run it through my hair, but then I remembered I had put it up with the pins I had bought and brought my hand back down. "It's weird. I've never talked with her before."

"You think she plans on taking over you?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Sometimes the talks are nice."

"Nice?"

I glared at him playfully. "Some people don't like to talk."

He smirked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to meet your quota for conversations."

"A simple hello is nice," I told him. "Maybe even a what's up or two."

"Hello. What's up?"

"Oh!" I growled in rage.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "I did as you said,"

I waved my hand. "What do you want?"

He threw a cloak at me, heavy and black. I held it up in front of me. It looked big, but it barely touched the floor. I gave him a look to explain.

"We're going to Konoha."

"Why?"

"I have business there."

"And I get to come along? Oh how lovely!" I threw the cloak on the bed and crossed my arms. "What's the catch?"

"It's just us. Suigetsu and Karin are out, again, and Juugo will stay here."

We hadn't been alone since that night. Would it happen again? Would I be able to hold myself back? Hell, would he? I shrugged. "I guess I have no choice."

"We leave now."

"What?"

_It's not like you had anything planned_.

"Did you have something planned?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head at him. "No, but it's a little sudden."

_We all know you like surprises_.

"Shut up," I said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Not you," I told him. "Her."

"I see. Let's go."

* * *

"Have you been here recently?" I asked, staring down at the bustling city named Konoha. People, tiny little ants from where we stood at the top of the wall, scurried around, zigzagging through the complex alleyways, side streets, and main ones too. I had squatted down to get a better view. Konoha always excited me. The thought of all the noise and bustle made me giddy. Silence and calm didn't appeal to me. I like loud, crazy, and chaotic. Konoha was just that. To a lesser degree than I liked, but beggars can't be choosers.

"No."

"What's this personal business?"

"None of your concern."

I stood. "Then why am I here?"

"It'd be stupid to come here alone," he answered, not looking at me. "If they somehow manage to catch me, the possibility of escaping is very low alone."

"So I'm back up?"

"Essentially."

"Oh don't I feel special."

He gave me a scathing look.

I just rolled my eyes.

_That looks made your entire body ache with need. Just thought I'd let you know._

"Gee thanks," I muttered. "Though I could feel it myself."

"Feel what?"

"Would you stop listening to my conversations?" I snapped.

He just looked at me with those cold eyes of his.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked, looking back at Konoha.

"Six night at most."

"What?! Where will we stay?"

"We'll camp outside the wall."

Not good. So not good. Well, I'd just have to stay away from him then. I wouldn't be attracted to his raven locks that flowed effortlessly in the wind or his dark onyx eyes that could see into my soul. The red gaze he sometimes had that ignited a passionate fire within me. Nope. I wouldn't be attracted to any of that. I'd just have to find another boy, sleep with him, and get out all the stress before tonight. Then I'd be perfectly fine.

_Like I'd allow it._

"You don't even like him!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You should learn how to talk to her privately."

"Easier said then done," I growled.

_I may not like him, but at least he's attractive. Who knows what type of men you'll attract in your state. _

"Go fuck yourself," I spat.

I saw Sasuke shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm intrigued to know exactly the conversation you're having."

"Nothing important," I muttered.

"Good. Follow me then."

"Damn you," I cursed him before following. "What are you getting me into?"

* * *

We jumped from roof to roof quickly, avoiding being seen in the daylight. Apart of me felt thrilled to be sneaking around, but, another more sensible part, worried about the consequences of getting caught. Sasuke was wanted, for due reason, but for him to get caught- my heart constricted at the thought. Ah fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. Damn it all!

I bumped into Sasuke's hard body. He glared at me and this time, I felt a slight twinge of fear. Nothing too major, but I could understand why some people wanted him dead. Power in the wrong hands could turn deadly exceptionally quick.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"And who is this?" purred a voice in the shadows in front of us.

Great. Out of all the sunny spots, this guy had to find the shadowed one. The hair on my arms rose and I gripped the back of Sasuke's cloak, hiding half myself behind him. Shakkri's growl escaped my lips. I could feel her power bristling. She too did not care for the guy.

"Her name is Sana," Sasuke said. "She's the girl you told me about."

My head jerked back. Sasuke had been told about me? That's why he and Suigetsu had come? Because this man had told them about me? Told them what?

"Who exactly are you?" I growled.

A tall man in all black stepped out. An orange mask with one eye hole covered his face. Shakkri growled again, using me as a microphone. He chuckled. I gripped Sasuke's cloak harder. Coldness burned in the pit of my stomach, coiling around itself. Sasuke looked down at me, his eyes blank. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't. His face began to blur and I swayed once. My grip tightened again. Fire burned my eyes again. Shit.

"You're pulling the Sharingan out," Sasuke said, though it sounded like a question.

"I am. It seems to be quite developed. I wonder why she doesn't use it."

"Because I know the effects abuse of power can have," I said, sounding much more confident than I felt. "If I don't taste the power, I won't abuse it like the rest of you Uchihas have."

The man chuckled again. "She's got spirit, but it wouldn't surprise me considering the possibility."

My vision had cleared now, but fire still tingled at the corners of my eyes. I released Sasuke's cloak. "Possibility? What possibility? And who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha."

I rolled my eyes. "I get that you're an Uchiha. What's with this possibility?"

He chuckled and my nerves broke. I planted my feet into the ground. I wouldn't attack first. I couldn't. I'd get killed. "The possibility of you controlling the Beast inside of you. You know that I was the only one who could control the Nine-Tails, yes?"

I nodded. "But Shakkri isn't a tailed beast."

"No, she's not. But with the Sharingan you could control her. And think of the power you could give."

"Give? What do you mean by give?"

Madara's single eye flickered to Sasuke. Normally, I wouldn't have seen it, but the Sharingan allowed me too. I turned to look at Sasuke, crossing my arms.

"Give?"

"The plan," he said emotionlessly, "was for you to work from me. To give me your power. Madara is convinced I need it."

"And you do too," I spat. My heart was constricting again. This emotion felt all too familiar and I had never wanted to feel it again. But, here I was, feeling that sickening feel of my heart tearing itself apart. An emotional pain so hot and vivid it was physical. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped me. You wouldn't have trained me. You wouldn't have used me."

His eyes didn't even flicker with emotion. "I guess I do."

"Fuck. You."

And I meant it. I jumped off, holding back the hot tears so hard it hurt. Like everything else, it hurt. I could feel Shakkri reaching out and I immediately shunned her deep inside my body. She'd control me any chance she got. And this was a perfect opportunity. I stumbled onto a tree branch, slipping off it and scratching my palm by trying to grab on to the branch. I cursed, but regained enough composure to quickly jump up and land securely on a branch before jumping down to the ground. I examined my palm. It was deep, so deep I could see my bones. Pieces of bark littered the wound. It stung, but the pain just blended in with the rest of it.

I collapsed onto the ground, curling into a ball. Tears fell hot down my cheeks. I could taste the saltiness on my lips before my tears dripped to the ground. Why? Why had my heart opened up to him? Why was he so special? Even as I asked myself the question, I knew. It was his eyes and his mouth. His silence and his noise. It was Sasuke. There was no real reason why. And fuck him for putting me through this pain again. I deserved better. Through all his training, I had learned how much I deserved. How much I could better my life. Fuck Sasuke. I could do just fine on my own.

"I feel like I've seen this position before."

My eyes shot open.

"Sana, how good to see you again. How long has it been and it seems like the Sharingan I installed has awakened. Tell me. How well can you use my technique?"

"Go away," I mumbled. For some reason, he didn't terrify me. He just annoyed me. To think, Itachi Uchiha annoyed me. Ha! Oh, I'm sure he'd kill me if he knew.

"You're annoying," I told him. "Just go away."

"Annoying, am I?"

"Yes."

He stepped closer. Still, I felt no fear. Suicidal emotions can do that. They can wipe out all rational thoughts. Egging on Itachi Uchiha counted heavily as irrational. So did falling in love with Sasuke.

"Don't touch her."

Why? Why did he have to interrupt? Couldn't he just leave things alone? I laughed. Who was I kidding? Sasuke Uchiha never left anything alone.

"I think she wants me to. You want me to help you, don't you, Sana?"

"If it means killing me, go for it." I stared at a ladybug. Red, black, and white. Like the Uchihas. Great. I just couldn't escape them, could I?

"Shut up. You're in no mood to think rationally."

"You would know."

"As much as I would enjoy killing you, Sana, I have a feeling that it'd be better to leave you alone with my little brother. He seems to give you agony and that is much better than death."

"God damn asshole!" I yelled, sitting up and watching him jump away.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

It startled me to see him so angry. Sasuke never got emotional.

"Did you honestly think he wouldn't kill you?"

"I knew he would," I told him. "That's why I did it."

"Idiot," he spat. "You have no reason to die."

"Trust me, I have plenty." The main one being you!

He yanked me up and I winced. My palm began to hurt again. He looked down at it before tearing at his cloak. He wrapped my hand tightly before looking at me.

"You're such an idiot."

I blinked. "I know."

"You're no use to me dead."

I hung my head. "I know." If I had the strength, I wouldn't hit him. I would've yelled, screamed, slapped, punched, and beat him. But my strength was gone. Sasuke would use me. There was nothing else I could do to stop him. If I did, I'd leave him and I was much too in love with him to do that. Love sucked. It made sensible girls retarded. God damn emotions. Useless creations really.

* * *

Pretty long considering the last one ;] Hope you enjoye4d! Any suggestions? Always good to hear what you guys think. Thanks =]


	14. Use Me

Sex scene people. Be warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

The night was cold, but I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep quickly. My palm stung, but Sasuke had managed to clean it and spread ointment on it before bandaging it up again with a torn piece of my cloak. It was newer and had less sweat on it. Or so Sasuke rationed. I used my cloak as a blanket to shield me from the cold air. I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes into the peaceful sleep. And then my body turned over, my back to the floor, and Sasuke pressed against my body. I gulped.

"You're no use to me dead." His Sharingan disappeared.

"Yea. You said that. I agreed."

"You don't get it." He punched the ground next to my head. Sprinkles of dirt fell on my face. "I wanted to use you like Madara said, but I don't trust him. I never trusted him. I wanted to use you to help me kill him. And those that need to be dead."

I sighed. "Sasuke. I'm one for vendettas, but I'm learning that people don't need to die."

"Yes," he growled. "They do."

Far coiled in my stomach. His black eyes burned into me, a glare so hot I felt my skin burning. I pushed myself into the ground, trying to get away from him.

"You fear me? You fear me in this state?" He stood and I watched as he turned into something horrible. His skin darkened, his hair growing and becoming purple. His eyes turned a fierce gold and he had a marking on his face. His lips were the color of his hair. His nails grew and changed color, becoming razor sharp. But the worst part was when wings shaped and made entirely of hands and fingers burst forth from his back. I jumped when it happened and a whimper escaped my lips. Fear raked my body painfully. This was…Sasuke. Sasuke was this horrible monster.

But, he wasn't.

I stood slowly, peering at him curiously. He truly looked frightening. My legs still shook in fear. But I wouldn't run. I loved this…man. As much as it hurt to do so, I did.

"You fear me. You will always fear me."

"Yes," I breathed, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "I will. I'm no fool."

He smirked.

The cold wind blew against my exposed skin. My shirt clung to my body and my shorts only covered what needed to be covered, which left my legs completely exposed to the cold. Bumps formed all along my body as I continued to touch him. I ran my fingers over his marking and down his cheek before going back into his silky hair. He just stood there, his gold eyes staring at me. I had confused him. Good. He needed to be confused. God knew I was.

And then I did something even I knew was crazy. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly removed it, throwing it next to the cloak. I slowly trailed my fingers on my stomach, watching his eyes follow. I dipped my thumbs underneath the waistband before pushing them down until they fell. I stepped out of them and kicked them behind me. I stood there in front of him in nothing but a bra and underwear. Where my courage came from was clueless to me. But I felt like it. And it felt good.

Sasuke met my eyes. "You fear me and yet…"

I went to him and began removing his clothes. First, I pulled out his top. It landed among my clothes. I then went to work on his pants, feeling his breath against the back of my neck. I steadied my shaking fingers before letting the pants fall. He did the same as I had, except for removing his shoes. I had already removed mine before going to bed.

We stood there, half naked, in front of each other. The fear was still there, but it was slowly thrumming to excitement. He still had a confused look on his face. Was I going to have to do this by myself?

I reached behind me and unclipped my bra. It fell to the ground. I trailed my fingers again to remove the only clothing I had left when he stopped me. He shook his head and let out a soft, gruff "Not yet."

I nodded. Before I had to stand in front of him anymore, I bent down and sat on the ground. I lowered myself, sucking in my breath as the cold grass touched my warm skin. His eyes glowed as he watched me. I shivered from both the cold and want. His wings fluttered and if I thought about it, it would've grossed me out. But I didn't. I focused on his still beautiful face. He followed me to the ground, his monster slowly disappearing so by the time his face reached mine, half of it was normal.

"Don't," I said, touching the darker half. "Stay like this."

His eyes screamed caution. My mind screamed insanity.

"Please." I rubbed his face affectionately. "I'm not scared."

His look told me he knew otherwise, but the monster side of him returned. I smiled, running my thumb over his dark lips. I placed a light kiss on them.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes when I spoke. "This…is still you."

He didn't understand.

"I'll explain later," I told him. "Right now, I just want you."

He placed his lips against mine and I heard the flutter of his wings again. My arms wrapped around his neck and for a moment I briefly touched the monstrous hands coming out of his back. I yanked my hand back and he stopped the kiss.

"It bothers you."

"It does," I agreed before taking his hair and pulling him to me. "But nothing else does."

The kiss was slow and sensual. The last time, it had been different. It had been quick and hard, but exciting. This time, it was slow and careful and…loving? I couldn't tell and if I analyzed it, it'd be a waste of pleasure.

His hand ran up my arm and around my shoulder. It made its gentle way down my side, completely bypassing my breast, before gently stroking my stomach. I moaned into the kiss. I felt him smile. His nails briefly touched my stomach, like a feather caressing me. I arched up, but he gently pushed my hip down.

"Don't be in a hurry," he chided, his breath soft.

He turned his head to grab my ear with his teeth. I shuddered violently. He licked my earlobe before biting it again, receiving the same reaction from me. The feel of his nails caressing my stomach and his teeth roughly grazing my ear collided within my body, sending out waves of shivers, shudders, and moans that felt so good.

I nudged his head, kissing him before he could stop me. I entered his mouth, a hot, moist, and dangerous place. I belonged there and he belonged in mine. I ran my fingers through his long hair, keeping him close to me. I loved gripping his hair and then letting it flow through my fingers. I wanted him so much it hurt like fucking hell. But he seemed to be in no rush. And I wouldn't rush him. If he could make us last forever, then I'd let him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

He sat up, earning a disgruntled moan followed by a whimper. He smiled before kissing me lightly. But then he was gone, his fingers slowly removing my black underwear. I gasped at the cold air tickling me. Sasuke lifted my legs to finish removing the small cloth before throwing it away. He then placed delicate kisses up my leg. When he got to my thigh, his tongue darted out, licking my skin. I moaned as his tongue made circles, moving closer and closer to my aching body. God, how I needed him.

"Please," I breathed. "S-sasuke, please."

"Please what?" he practically purred against my hot sex.

I shivered at his hot breath. "You…you know what," I managed to say.

I yelped when he obliged. His soft, velvet tongue licked all along me, but he wouldn't go in me and that was what I needed. And he knew it. I felt him chuckled when I moved my hips. I moaned, a pout on my lips. Why? Why the torture?

He delved in, his tongue plunging deep inside. I gasped and arched, but his hand pushed my back down. I threw my head back as he searched me with that delicious tongue of his. I writhed at the feeling, but his hand kept me still. I could feel him looking up at me, seeing my body twist in pleasure. All because of him. I felt myself building. My breathing came short and I gasped his name, trying to tell him.

"I know," he spoke, the sound muffled. "I plan on drinking all of you."

I shivered at the thought, at the feeling of his tongue. He wasn't going too deep, but he didn't have too. Simple touches were enough for me. When he lightly bit my most tender part, the tension exploded. I moaned, loud and ragged, my body arching. This time he let me. I felt him lapping me up and it felt immeasurable to anything else I had experienced. I felt weak. I could barely feel my body, but I felt him. I felt pleasure. I felt all I needed too.

He slid back up me and took my mouth in a rash, heated kiss. I tasted myself on him. I tasted sweeter than I imagined. I pulled him closer, wanting more of him. Wanting to taste myself on him. Something about the idea made me go wild. I really didn't care.

He pulled away, his eyes glazed. "No one has ever done that."

"Done what?"

"Tasted themselves."

I tilted my head. "Really? Why not?" I began to nip at his neck, pushing myself up with my shoulder blades. And he allowed me too. His arms pulled me to him and I sat against him, my arms pressed in between us, pinned. I didn't care. I could still lick, nip, and kiss.

"Most women are disgusted by it," he explained.

"The thought," I said, giving him a nip on the chin, "is disgusting, but, with you-" I gave another nip "-with you, nothing is disgusting." I pulled my arms free, fully straddling him now. His hands ran up and down my sides as I nibbled on his ear like he had done to me. He groaned next to mine, a sound so sweet I shivered. Sitting on his lap naked allowed me to feel just how hard he was. I pouted, looking at him, his gold eyes misty.

"You shouldn't keep this to yourself," I told him, my hand grabbing him softly through the fabric.

"Nn," he answered, his eyes closing.

I reached into his boxers and grabbed the hot, hard length of him. I slowly moved my hand, not exactly one hundred percent sure of what to do. Sasuke fell back against his elbows and I let him move his legs out of the awkward position he had put himself in. I pulled his boxers off, staring at the manhood of the boy in front of me. If I didn't know better, I would've considered him older than he was. I grabbed him again, gently moving my hand up and down, not exactly pumping him. More like caressing. His moans never escaped his lips, but I saw the tension and strain in his arms and neck. Feeling devilish, I bent down and licked the length of him, only looking up to see his expression. His eyes stared directly at me, filled with a carnal lust so powerful, so delicious, I would've taken him right then and there…if I hadn't been feeling devilish. I looked back down and licked the pre-cum that had formed on his tip. I kissed the tip after licking it, jut a gentle one at first, but then I tried something different, for me. I kissed his tip, but deeper this time, wrapping my lips around the whole of it. He jerked and I heard the faint gasp come from his lips. I smiled. I kissed him like that again and received a jerk, but no gasp. I frowned, but went back to attending his thick, hard dick.

I licked the underside, my eyes still on him. He shuddered this time and I saw his eyes had closed. His fists grabbed the grass and the tension returned to his arms. God, I loved those arms. Those strong, powerful, usually pale arms that looked equally good in this dark complexion. Without really thinking about it, I engulfed him fully into my mouth. I watched his elegant, muscled body arch up off the ground. His abs flexed as I sucked lightly. My tongue sent him into a frenzy, but he forced himself to stop, tearing the grass right from the ground. My eyes watered when he suddenly released as I swallowed most of him. The rest dribbled down my chin and coated my mouth. I waited patiently as he slowed his heavy breathing, laying back with his arms outstretched. He was my God. Mine and only mine. I crawled over him, the slight breeze chilling my body. His eyes met mine and I saw his smile. Barely noticeable, but there. He reached up and licked his seed before kissing me, slow and sensual like before.

"I taste good," he purred.

I laughed. "We both taste good."

That carnal desire showed through his eyes again and I knew the foreplay was over. I crawled off of him and laid down on our clothes as he crawled over me. I shifted until I felt comfortable. His eyes asked if I was ready. I nodded. This was how it should have been, but I wasn't going to take back what had happened before. Both times were equally fantastic. He leaned down and I reached up to meet him, our mouths dancing a passionate dance. I took one hand and interlaced our fingers. He moved our hands above my head, his free hand reaching down to open my waiting legs. Our lips never parted.

He slid into me. I moved with him, keeping pace with his hips and mouth. I gripped his hand. My nails dug into his skin, but they were too short to do any damage. Unlike his. I could feel the blood slowly leaking from the pinpricks he created. He bit my lip, finally breaking our contact. I breathed, remembering that I need air to survive, not just Sasuke. God how pathetic I had become. All because of one boy.

"Sana," he breathed.

I kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip. "Hm?"

"Nn."

And the conversation ended. We didn't talk, minus the moans that left my lips. He stayed silent, only soft breaths escaping his control. The tension in his body betrayed the attitude he tried to portray. I didn't tell him. I could barely speak. The slow, steady rhythm tortured me pleasurably. I wanted faster, but I never asked. I wanted harder, but I couldn't speak. I wanted it differently, like before, but I was in too much pleasure to do anything about it.

I kept one hand firmly in his and the another against his neck, holding his head to mine, telling him how badly I need his lips. He knew I needed him. His smirk, although always on his lips, told me so. He could use me all he wanted. I'd be willing.

I was willing.

* * *

Did you like? Sorry for the month hiatus. School started up again, but I'm back on track, so expect more to come!

M. Neko


	15. Remembrance

I apologize deeply for the unnecessarily long delay. I just didn't have the time (or energy on some days) to upload the chapter. Nothing too exciting, though the end does leave some questions! ^^ So, thanks for reading and try and figure out what's going to come next, ya? R&R!

Enjoy!

M. Neko

* * *

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe the situation between Sasuke and I the few weeks and then months after we had sex. Others would consider it making love. I hated that term. And it certainly wasn't fucking- it was simply too slow for that word. So I used the plain term. The happy medium. Too bad there was nothing happy between us.

Suigetsu sensed it. Karin refrained from punching my brains out. And Juugo, well, he was himself. I stayed silent most of the time, suddenly realizing that I meant literally nothing to him. He needed me for power. I'd give it. He wanted me for sex. I gave it. He asked and I obeyed. And to think I once had a backbone.

I sat cross-legged outside the inn the group and I were currently residing in. People walked back and forth, talking, thinking, and watching. I sighed, wondering if I would ever have a normal life. Not that I minded this one. I had always liked chaos and my life was full of it. At age three, I had met Suigetsu, living in the Hidden Village of the Mist. My parents went back and forth between The Mist and Konoha, mainly my father for business. I loved visiting the bustling town, but it was never my home. By age nine, my parents had left me. Just like that. Up and went without even a note. I lost my life then. I didn't give a shit anymore. I still went back and forth between Konoha and my home. I met Itachi Uchiha when I was ten. He had been on a mission and I just happened to cross his path. We met sporadically for a year before the day he killed his clan. And then I never saw him again either. After that, I relied more on Suigetsu and I also realized how much of a tool sex could be. I had always been hot in an exotic looking way since Shakkri, go figure. Suigetsu had never wanted to use me that way.

When I turned twelve, I got a little to bold with a man that I knew nothing about. His talk of power and smooth voice corrupted me and I got in way too deep before noticing I needed to get out. Orochimaru had his fun and ruined my life. Feeling pathetic and vile and useless, I let Shakkri control me for the first time. I don't remember how long I let her have me, but it was long enough to come out of her hold with a piece of my soul missing. Suigetsu had left soon after. And when I found out he had been taken by Orochimaru, I joined my ninja team with Henri, nicknamed Heni since he was a child, and Cara. Our sensei, Mikita, had been an ANBU of the Leaf , but trained us well. Little did I know then, but she had been planning to have me captured. That was when I met up with Sasuke and Suigetsu. That was when the Sharingan , which Itachi had foretold I'd acquire, came forth out of nowhere. And that was when my life began to spiral.

After waking from my dream like memories of Suigetsu and I, I let the bitch Karin get a hold of my emotions and used the aftereffects of Shakkri against her. Me and Suigetsu got into a fight and then I went inside my soul to give Shakkri power. Sasuke magically appeared within my soul and pulled me out. I revealed to Suigetsu what happened to me concerning Orochimaru, which he then dealt with my ignoring me. Through this period, I trained with Sasuke. When Suigetsu got over his fit, he professed his love and I told him I felt the same, which was a complete lie. We screwed around and I stilled trained with Sasuke. Sasuke decided to fight Shakkri, which resulted in her using the Sharingan. That attack left my eyes useless and I had to train blind. But then my eyesight came back. Meanwhile, the sexual tension between me and Sasuke never left. We fucked. And then we went on a mission to Konoha where I found out that his ancestor, Madara Uchiha, told Sasuke to use me for power. That made me feel wonderful. I told him to fuck off and left, only to injure myself horribly and meet up with the first Uchiha I had ever met. Feeling suicidal, I bantered with him only to have Sasuke swoop in, scare Itachi off, though Itachi said he'd leave because of the torture Sasuke gave me, and me and Sasuke made up…sort of. Later that night, we had sex. And weeks later, here I am, sitting outside of a freaking inn wondering what the hell happened in my past life to make me deserve this mess of one.

And how my teammates Heni and Cara were doing. I missed them.

"Hey. How's the people watching going?" Suigetsu sat next to me.

"Well, that old man has been staring at my chest since I came out here. And the old lady next to him can't stop staring at the young man down the street at the ramen shop. The young girl with the balloon runs around the block, passing by every five seconds to ask me if a hot young boy went inside. I smile and say what's his name. She runs off again."

"You think?"

I gave him a look. "Honestly, I don't care to know. What exactly is going on in there?"

"Sasuke's finalizing plans."

Ahh. Plans. I hated those. "Mind filling me in? Or am I not allowed to know?"

"He didn't really say anything about you, which means on of two things. One, he wants to tell you himself. Or you're not involved."

"I hope it's the later."

"If it was," Sui sighed, "then you wouldn't be here."

I nodded. "Yup."

The little girl came by, but seeing Suigetsu made her stop, her eyes wide. I stifled a laugh as Suigetsu waved. She shuffled her feet.

"Would you know if a boy went in there?"

"I do. Is he tall?"

She nodded.

"Does he have dark eyes?"

She nodded.

"Does he have spiky hair?"

"Only in the back," she said.

Suigetsu laughed. "He's in there. Would you like me to get him?"

She squeaked. "Just give him this." She threw a riceball into Suigetsu's watery hand. We watched her dart off, disappearing behind the stores. I had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back.

"Well that's nice of her. Sasuke will enjoy it."

"Why? It's just a riceball."

Standing, Suigetsu grinned down at me. "Didn't you know? Riceballs and tomatoes are his faves."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they are. How could I have not of known."

He laughed again. "Go. I'll tell him you went somewhere to relieve your stress."

I stood, stretching. "Not a lie. Just don't tell him the truth."

Sui winked. "Nah. That'd be no fun."

I tilted my head, wondering what the heck that boy meant. Suigetsu never failed to confuse me. Since I was off the hook for a little while, I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time, since I was a little kid. It'd take me all night to get there, but I was feeling rebellious and lonely. And she was really the only person that I could talk to at the moment. Everyone else had baggage or were nowhere to be found. Just my luck.

* * *

I touched the engravings on the stone. God it had been to long. I bowed, placing my head against the stone, the cold stone that always cleared my head.

"I miss you," I whispered.

No reply. There used to be, but that could've been Shakkri playing with me.

_If it allowed you to believe your grandmother could hear you, then how was I playing with you?_

"Go to Hell," I growled softly. Seeing a lily nearby, I grabbed it and pulled. I placed it on top of the gravestone. I sat back on my knees, staring at her name. She died when I was seven, just two years before my abandonment.

"You wouldn't be so proud of me now, Grandma. I've done some pretty stupid shit and I had no idea how I'm going to get out of this one."

Nothing but the gurgle of the nearby stream. I hadn't been home in a long time. The country side, if it could be called that, of the Hidden Mist was unlike any other. Half land and half water, one could get lost and never return, the water hiding you forever. My grandmother loved it out here and requested to be buried here, so one day she would go back to her birth, the water. She always had a strong connection to water. I never understood it. She wasn't made of it, like Suigetsu, and she could use it for cloning and attacks, but she had a certain way with it. I could never describe it and still couldn't.

"I mean, I've fallen. I've fallen pretty hard. I don't think I can get up alone. I've lost Suigetsu too. I mean, he's still here, but I can't rely on him. That's how bad it is."

God I wished so hard that she would talk to me. She always had advice for me and always, _always_ knew how to fix my problems. Now, I couldn't do a damn thing with my life. I had no control. I never did. It went from my Grandmother to Shakkri to Mikita to Suigetsu to Sasuke. Never once did I ever control my life. And I never would.

Tears dripped like a leaky faucet from my eyes. "Guess what? Today I'm fifteen. You always said I'd grow up to make you proud. You believed in me." I made a noise, something between a laugh and a sob. "I've let you down. There's no way you'd be proud of me. Not with all the shit I've done and the way I treat people."

_Would you stop? You look pathetic._

I ignored her. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I'm so so sorry, but I'm in deep shit. Like horrible deep shit and I have no idea what to do. I don't have control. I need to control my life. Especially because of him."

Wind blew my hair back. If she were here, she'd tell me what to do. She always did. But that was when I had a clear head and when Shakkri could manipulate me. But not anymore. I couldn't figure out what to do or how to do it, so what did that leave me with? A whole lot of nothing.

"He mentioned you'd be near here."

I frowned. Suigetsu never could keep a secret. "What Sasuke?"

"You left."

"You took too long."

"Is that how we're playing this game?"

I crossed my arms, concentrating on the kanji of my grandmother's name. "Yes. It is."

"Then let's make this game more complicated."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't it get complicated?" I was dealing with Sasuke Uchiha after all. What else could he do to make this situation more complicated and awkward than it already was? We were a train wreck. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Look at me."

Bowing my head in honor and respect, something Sasuke had very and I mean very little of, I stood, looking into his black eyes. He stood still, but he was strong. He knew what he wanted and he would get it. I had nothing for him. I would give him nothing more. So why the fuck had he followed me? No. Not followed, intentionally searched. He had intentionally searched me out like I was of importance to him, which I wasn't.

Not that he knew anyway.

He smirked. "We're going to Konoha."

"Again?" The last time we had gone it hadn't turned out very well. It hadn't turned out well at all.

"My business there has yet to be finished. You'll escort me once more."

I groaned. "Fine. Whatever."

His smirk grew and, if I had been optimistic, I would've considered it a smile. "You've got business there as well, don't you?"

My eyes narrowed. "I do."

"Your former team members?"

I nodded.

He turned, looking back at me. "And other things, am I correct?"

I froze. Fear made my heart constrict, to stop working, forcing my lungs to close down too. No. He couldn't know about that. No one did. I barely- no. No he couldn't know. He was only messing with me. My anxiety at controlling the situation was getting to me. He was merely guessing, playing mind games like he always did. He knew nothing. I would make sure he knew nothing. Always.

His eyes went their blood red color. "I always get what's mine, Sana." The unmentioned "remeber that" didn't need to be said aloud. I understood his intentions clear enough.

* * *

Sooo, what did you guys think? Good enough for the wait? Probably not, but I can wish, can't I_?_

Review! And speculate!

Thanks and look for an update soon!

M. Neko


End file.
